


Day at the Beach

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Riley, Maya and the gang are going to be seniors, shouldn't they have it all figured out by now?





	1. Chapter 1

“Why, why do we have to leave so early?” Maya whined, as they loaded Farkle's car with beach gear. “We could drive to Daytona leaving this early, for cryin out loud.”  
“Oh please, you baby, we get up earlier than this for school, every day.” Riley Mathews groused at her friend. “We have to beat the traffic if we’re going all the way to Brighton Beach, and we have to spend half the day checking out the shops. I have to see if their Bulochki is better than my Mom’s.”  
“Fat chance of that.” Zay laughed. “She’s like a Bulochki savant or something.”  
“That is not a thing.” Smackle corrected him. “I believe I may have some savant qualities, but Mrs. Mathews does not!” Zay closed the trunk and climbed in the back seat behind Farkle. Smackle rode shotgun, always, and Riley held the back door open for Maya.

“You can sit in the middle shortstack, no snuggling with Zay.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
“That’s not our thing, Riley. Where is your sometimes boyfriend, anyway?”  
“Being grumpy, I guess, he doesn’t appreciate culture, or me right now.”  
“He’s grumpy a lot lately. I need a pillow if I’m going to go back to sleep.”  
“Oh no, no sleep for you! We’re going to sing, all the way there, turn up the radio, Farkle!”  
“Oh goody” Farkle mumbled, but did as he was asked. Riley rolled down her window, stuck half her body out, waves of hair blowing behind her, and started singing. Maya, fearing for her friends life, grabbed her by the belt and pulled her back in the car. “Honey, you are way too uncoordinated to be doing that, plus put your seat belt on. You are such a child.”  
“What a great day, Maya, oooh, look at the pretty clouds, sing with me!”  
“Good grief, Mary Sunshine, let me wake up a little bit, okay?”

Despite the fact that they had left early, they managed to hit a lot of traffic and it was mid-morning before they made it to the beach. They had intentionally planned their trip for mid week, hoping that there might be fewer tourists. Riley had insisted on Brighton knowing that the area was very diverse and that Farkle might have a chance to explore some of his Jewish heritage. They decided to split up and look around, and agreed to meet up at noon for lunch, then go to the beach. Riley was a little surprised when Zay went with Farkle and Smackle, but she was fine having her best friend to herself.

Riley couldn’t really figure Zay and Maya out. It seemed like they were spending a lot of time together, but they weren’t exactly dating. Mostly they were together with her and Lucas, but lately Riley had caught her texting with him, and giving him funny looks a lot. Seemed like there might be something going on? They walked into a shop, the couple behind the counter smiled and chatted to each other in a language Riley couldn’t place.  
“Maya, what language is that? I know I’m bad in Spanish, but I know enough to know that isn’t it!”  
“Sounds like Russian, I think.”  
“So you and Zay, are speaking the language of luuuv?” Drawing it out with a smirk. Maya slapped her on the arm and shook her head.  
“We’re just friends, I keep telling you. It’s just nice having somebody around to talk to at the movies when you and Lucas are all kissy kissy.”  
“He’s all kissy kissy, I just try to watch the show!”  
“We’re going to be seniors this year Riley, guys start having ideas, I’m sure his hormones are going crazy!”  
“So what. My hormones are going crazy too, I have, you know, desires and urges!” Maya rolled her eyes. “It just doesn’t feel like I’m ready, if he can’t control his hormones he can just take them somewhere else!”  
“Wow, so much for the whole knight in shining armor fantasy, huh?”  
“I’m getting a little old for that fantasy, Maya. Maybe if he’d slow down I’d feel more ready? It just seems like it’s a battle of wills anymore.”  
“Battle of the sexes, Honey. They haven’t heard of that in Rileytown I guess. But seriously, you should do exactly what you want to do, when you’re ready to do it!”  
“Stupid boys, I just want to have a fun day with my bestie, okay?”  
“Anything you want.” Maya grinned as Riley took her arm and pulled her close.

After lunch they grabbed their beach blankets and towels and made for the sand. The sun was starting to bake things pretty good and they all slathered on the sunscreen. After Maya did Zay and Riley’s back she pulled out her special spf product and held it up, looking back and forth between Zay and her friend. “Who’s doing this white mess I’ve got going on?”  
“Riley, you better take care of that!” Zay said, winking at Maya. “She’d be getting all worked up if I go rubbing on her!” Maya laughed.  
“In your dreams Babineaux!”  
“Yeah,” Riley laughed. “Nobody wants to see that!” Maya closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and her best friend’s hands on her back. The July day stretched in front of them, with not a care in the world.  
\-----------------------------------  
By 6 oclock everyone had had plenty of sun and decided to head home. Riley picked up the beach towels as Maya and Zay went for one last plunge in the cool ocean. She watched them splashing each other, feeling a little jealous that a. she and Lucas had lost that ease of friendship somehow, and that b. it wasn’t her playing in the water with Maya. She shrugged it off and yelled to them. “Come on children, Mommies getting tired and hungry.” She turned and headed for the boardwalk, screaming as Maya raced by her, grabbing one of the towels.  
Riley held the door for Maya, who stopped and shook her head. “You are not sitting by the window if you plan to hang your head out like a Labradoodle again and drool all down the side of Farkle’s car!”  
“I do not drool. I will howl a little if you scratch my tummy just right!”  
“I’m ignoring that, I get the window this time. Zay does not bite!” Maya insisted. “If I know you, you’ll be asleep in 2 minutes anyway, I don’t want you falling out!” They finally got settled, Zay and Maya both still toweling their hair dry, and hit the road. Farkle navigated to the freeway, which was now stop and go.  
“Thanks for suggesting this Riley, I really did see a lot of cool Jewish culture stuff.” Farkle said, slowing the car to a crawl.  
“She’s asleep.” Maya chuckled as the brunette snuggled against her shoulder and smiled slightly in her dreams. “Told you, 2 minutes.” Zay glanced over and winked again, smiling.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Riley slid her eyes open, just enough to become aware of her surroundings. She had been soooo comfortable and didn’t want to wake up at all. Farkle and Smackle were discussing the benefits of telekinetic travel, due to the traffic jam, and it didn’t seem like she had been asleep long. She realized that the reason she was having such a nice dream, was the fact that she was snuggled into Maya’s neck, which smelled wonderful!

Maya’s hair, still slightly damp, plus the residual sunblock, and the faint smell of perfume all combined to leave Riley overwhelmed. Still not fully awake, she breathed in thru her nose, amazed at the flood of memories that assaulted her, memories of the tiny blonde she was currently using for a pillow. She smiled slightly, not wanting to let Maya know that she was awake. She knew rationally that the part of her brain that processed smell also was responsible in part for memory. But this overwhelming, crushing nostalgia, and happiness felt like it was filling her up, like some epiphany that shifted something in her, just from smelling the girl’s hair! It did not seem possible. She would have to talk to the two geniuses in the front seat about it, sometime, but right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Riley peered at her best friend carefully, thru hooded lashes, she appeared to be busy with her phone. The afternoon sun was pouring thru the car window, and Riley thought about the time Maya told her she turned gold in the evening. She gazed at Maya and felt sure that she was whatever came after gold; so ethereal, and magnetic in that moment. Mesmerized, she snuggled closer, pushing blonde strands of hair aside with her nose. Maya, thinking that she was just shifting in her sleep, leaned in a little, trying to make them both more comfortable.

When Riley opened her eyes again, she was very, very close to the spot where Maya’s hair, ear, and soft neck all intersected. She didn’t think about it, maybe wouldn’t have done it had she been fully awake, and not overcome by her friends enticing aromas, but after shifting her eyes to the front seat, she leaned in the little distance and started kissing her friends neck. Not a peck, but a lingering, soft kiss that she hoped conveyed some of the emotion rushing thru her.

Maya’s breath caught as she seemed unsure of what to do, tipping into it a little, then she twisted away, her eyes big as saucers. She shot a look at Zay, who seemed to be studying his phone, then turned a shocked look at her friend. Riley opened her eyes fully and yawned nonchalantly, smiling at her friend. “I was having such a wonderful dream.”

“Yeah?” Maya nodded swallowing hard. She was wondering at what point during waking up, the neck kissing had occurred. Her face was bright red despite the sunblock. “Did seem like you might have, dreamt something, you know. You were kind of moving around a lot, and stuff.” Riley just smiled coyly as Maya tried to calm herself. Maya glared, trying to coax a confession out of Riley, but she just yawned again and smiled some more. “You might as well go back to dreamland then because traffic is a bitch.”  
Riley settled back against Maya’s side, pretending to try to dose off again, but she was wide awake now and feeling mischievous. Maya’s ear, unadorned due to the swimming, was right there in front of her, so she reached out and bit it, softly of course, then swirled her tongue inside, just to be sure to get a reaction.  
“Riley, Jesus Christ!” Maya yelped loudly and everyone looked at them. Riley smiled sweetly.  
“What’s the matter, Honey? Don’t forget, I’m a Labradoodle!”


	2. It's a Rollercoaster I tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst

“Zay, can you meet me at the mall?” Maya pleaded. “I really need to talk, I need help!” She had wanted to call earlier, but being Sunday, she had waited until after noon.  
“I’m watching baseball Maya, made popcorn and everything! Why do you need my help, why don’t you call Riley?”  
“Because! It’s the Riley problem I need help with! Pleeeez.”  
“Oh alright, lets just go to Topanga’s”  
“No! Riley will be there, she’s waitressing today!” Zay pulled his phone away from his ear.  
“Okay, no need to yell, I’ll meet you at the McDonald’s in like half an hour, but you’re buying this time.”  
Maya hadn’t slept much the night before. Riley had wanted her to sleep over, which she still occasionally did, and watch Netflix, but the ride home from the beach had just been a little too weird. Riley laughed it off as her just being goofy, which she was of course, and Maya laughed along with her about it, but she was afraid she might stick her foot in her mouth, if anything more happened. She just needed to talk to Zay, he knew the deal.  
Shawn dropped her off 30 minutes later. “I can pick you up if you want, Daughter.” Maya grinned but told him she would make Zay bring her home in his beater car. “Be safe” He waved and drove away. Maya saw Zay waiting in line to order and ran to meet him. They grabbed shakes and fries and sat down by the window.  
“So wow Maya, what’s all the drama, and how come I’m the one that has to help, instead of being on my couch, watching the game?”  
“Ha, you know you’re lucky to be spending time with all this.” Maya tossed her hair and pointed at herself. Zay laughed and conceded the point. “Besides, you’re the only one that knows, you know, that I kinda, you know!”  
“That you are stupid, head over heels, for your best friend?”  
“Hey, it’s not that bad. I will admit, I might be a little confused about my feelings. I’m glad I told you at least, I had to tell somebody.”  
“Pretty sure Farkle and his she clone are on to you too. Oh don’t worry, they’re not going to say anything. And Lucas can’t imagine that Riley might like anybody but him!”  
“Burn!”  
“Well, he is kinda full of himself lately.”  
“Let’s talk about me now, okay? Riley was acting really friendly on the way back, last night.”  
“Yeah, who knew you were a screamer!” Zay laughed.  
“Shut Up, loser. I’m serious, she bit my ear, not like a little bite, like a love bite, and before that she was kissing my neck a little, kinda a lot.”  
“Shit, and I was watching cat videos when all that was going on?” Zay shook his head. “Maybe she’s coming around to your way of thinking?”  
“She’s just being Riley, Lucas will smile once and she’ll be all in love again. I just feel weird being around her right now, I’m afraid I’ll do something stupid.”  
“Maya, you two act like you’re married most of the time, she was probably just messing with you.”  
“That’s the point, I don’t want her to just be messing with me. Well I do, but in a good way, you know?” Maya’s phone buzzed and she pulled it out. “Oh shit! She wants me to go to the movies, with her and Ranger Rick, and I’m supposed to invite you. I’m not going, no way am I going to sit there and watch Lucas and her French! We are not going!”   
“Yeah, I didn’t want to see a movie anyway.” Zay rolled his eyes, since he didn’t seem to have a say in anything. “Wanna watch some baseball?”  
\-------------------------------------------  
“Maya Penelope Heart! Where were you yesterday? Lucas and I went to the movies and I wanted you to come!” Maya groaned, Riley was always so cheerful in the mornings. Why did Zay have to meet her here?  
“I thought you and Huckleberry weren’t getting along right now.”  
“Oh you know, just a little spat. He was all sweet and charming, and he says he doesn’t mean to push me and stuff, he just really cares about me. He was the perfect gentleman at the movies. You should have come.”  
“I, I had to help Zay with some stuff.” Maya mumbled. Rileys’ eyes grew big and she made a smoochy face.  
“No, nothing happening there, just give it a rest, Riles.”  
“Whatever you say, Peaches!” Riley squeezed Maya’s hand and walked off to wait on a customer.  
Maya had been spending a lot of time at Topanga’s restaurant during the summer, drawing unsuspecting customers, chatting with her mom, and keeping Riley from getting any work done. On this day she felt like she needed a break from Riley’s never ending optimism, particularly when it came to Lucas. She grabbed a coffee and went out to the patio to wait for Zay. It wasn’t long before Riley came out, giving her a wounded look. “Are you leaving Maya?”  
“Zay and I are hanging out, call me later, or I can come over? Unless you and Lucas are doing something?” Riley’s smile was hesitant, then spread to it’s normal size.  
“I missed you all day yesterday Peaches! Come over for supper, girls night.” Riley pulled Maya in for a hug, then held her shoulders and kissed her quickly on the lips. “Love you, see you tonight.” Riley turned and went back inside just as Zay walked up. Maya was smiling and blushing brightly.  
“Now that time I saw it!” He laughed. “Girl, you are so screwed.”  
“Apparently we’re kissing more now, teenage girls kiss like that all the time, right?”   
“Straight girls? Each other? Like that? In my dreams they do, yeah. Tell me “Peaches,” how does that make you feel?” Zay was grinning from ear to ear.  
“You’re right,” Maya muttered. “I am so screwed.”  
\-----------------------------------  
Maya loved the Mathews. They had been there for her for as long as she could remember, or at least since the day she had first climbed thru their window. Topanga always hugged her and Cory teased her like his own daughter. Not surprisingly, after five minutes of friendly banter she relaxed and was able to relate normally with Riley. Riley squeezed Maya’s hand under the table and smiled from ear to ear, chattering about the day, and hinted repeatedly to her parents that she thought Maya and Zay had something going on. Maya just giggled and denied it, although she was enjoying the attention. “Peaches, can you sleep over? You haven’t spent the night in forever.” Maya couldn’t say no, didn’t have the strength, with those chocolate orbs staring into her soul.  
They spent an hour watching music videos, singing along and giggling when Riley messed up the lyrics, which was a lot. Maya was giddy, lying with her friend, laughing and hugging like they had countless times before. This was simple. Maybe, she thought, she could push the feelings away, she loved her best friend and always would, maybe that would be enough, keep it simple.   
After a couple more songs Riley jumped up to use her bathroom. Maya kept searching on the laptop, distracted, until the bathroom door popped open.   
“Riley” She started, stopping as the brunette walked out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear, sweatshirt pulled halfway over her head, and apparently stuck there. She was laughing uproariously and yelling for Maya to help her. Maya jumped off the bed and tugged the sweatshirt the rest of the way off, trying her best to look anywhere but at Riley’s half naked form. Blushing furiously she grabbed the laptop and practically ran to the bay window. She tried her best to sound casual. “You are such a spaz Riles, put some clothes on, for crying out loud.” Keeping it simple was tough when your secret crush looked so damn good in her underwear!  
Riley wandered around in a state of undress for a bit, finally sliding into her pajamas and laying out a set for Maya. Then she climbed into the bay window and snuggled up to Maya, laying her head on her shoulder. “I love having you here Peaches.” She smiled kissing Maya’s cheek quickly. Maya smiled, working her way back to the friend zone.  
“I love being here, Honey.” They leaned against each other quietly for a time as Maya started searching Netflix for a movie. She could feel Riley’s breath on her neck, soft and warm, and she gave into it. Okay, she thought, I can do this. After a few clicks on the laptop she felt Riley leaning in a little. “Jesus Riley, are smelling my hair?”  
Riley giggled. “I can’t help it Maya, you smell so nice, like the beach.”  
“You know I do shower on a regular basis, right?” More giggling.  
“You smell like summer and sunshine all the time, I love it!”  
“Yeah, well thank you, just no biting this time, okay?” 

They spent the evening laughing and hugging, Maya thought how it felt like old times, simple. By eleven they were in bed, still laughing, Maya making fun of the bunny night light. Finally Riley quieted down and Maya closed her eyes, content, drifting off to sleep. Riley found her hand and interlaced their fingers, speaking softly, almost a whisper.  
“Lucas says we should make love, I kind of think maybe I’m ready?”  
So much for a good nights sleep.


	3. Rileytown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is so dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had not planned to post these next two chapters right away, to be sure where I was headed, but I think I have a plan! Comments are appreciated.

Riley was in a rare mood, and not in a good way. If she were to be honest, she was crabby. She and Maya had had a crazy fun night, just the two of them, the way it always, once was. The way she always wanted it to be. She had spoiled it by talking about Lucas wanting to have sex. But she couldn’t help it, she wanted Maya to tell her what to do. She hoped, if she was honest, that Maya would have flat out told her she couldn’t do it. That she wasn’t ready, that Maya didn’t want her to. Riley shook her head and slammed down the tray of food, getting a startled look from her customer. “Sorry.” she mumbled. “it slipped.“

Maya had just turned over and said “Whatever you want.” And went to sleep. Well that was the problem, Riley was very sure that she had no idea what she wanted. Was it wrong to want her best friend to give her advice? And this morning she had slipped out when Riley was getting ready for work and gone home. Probably went to “talk” to Zay again, like anybody could talk that much? Riley fumed to herself. What was she talking to Zay about so much? She should be talking to her best friend, right? The day at the beach had been great, then the very next day she didn’t come to the movie with her and Lucas. Stupid Lucas! Wait a minute, Riley thought, I shouldn’t think that about my boyfriend, the boy I’m supposed to sleep with, or might sleep with. I better do my job before I get fired!

\----------------------------------------  
Things were out of whack in Rileytown, and Riley needed someone smart to help her figure things out. Farkle was her oldest and smartest friend, and except for his annoying habit of yelling out the truth at inopportune times, she trusted him completely. She texted him during her break. She needed to talk about the Lucas thing, and the Maya thing. She finished up her shift early in the afternoon and sat down to wait for him at a table outside. Katie Hunter had taken the later shift, because Shawn was out of town, and she brought Riley an iced tea. Riley wanted to ask about Maya but didn’t know how to. She and Maya had just seemed off a little for most of the summer, not completely off, just a little different. Katie actually brought it up.

“You girls had some catching up to do last night, huh? You haven’t had a sleepover in forever. Were you up half the night? She came home this morning and went straight back to bed, she was still out when I left.” That didn’t make sense, Riley thought, they’d gone to sleep just a little after eleven. She made light of it.  
“Certain people can sleep all night and day, right?” Katie laughed.

“Is she meeting you here?”

“I’m actually waiting for Farkle, I need his big brain for something.”

“And here he is now. What would do like to drink, boy wonder?” Katie said, pulling out a chair for the tall lad.

 

“Strawberry smoothie for me, Maya’s mom.” Katie smiled and went to make it. Riley gave Farkle her most dramatic look and pushed out her bottom lip.

“Riley needs her best friend, Farkle.”

“That would be Maya, Riley.”

“But you love me, and I think Maya may be upset with me. I need you on my side.” He gave her a direct look.

“I love you both equally, so there will be no taking sides!”

“That’s not what I meant, I just need you on my side, figuring all this out. Lucas is mad, then he’s not, Maya’s all happy, then she’s not. Zay is Lucas’s best friend, then he’s Maya’s best friend, now I think maybe he’s her boyfriend, and she’s going to abandon me, and I am just a mess, and you need to figure me out! My Mom keeps saying that everything just gets harder, I can’t take harder, I’m a mess now. Help me Farkle!” Farkle shook his head, trying not to laugh.

“On a positive note, you are absolutely the least dramatic person in the world, right?” He said sarcastically. 

“Seriously, I know.” Right over her head. ”But Farkle, look around, what do you see? Not Maya, right? She used to always hang out here and wait for me, and draw funny pictures of the customers. She wouldn’t go to the movie with Lucas and me on Sunday either. Didn’t even answer my text. She probably was hanging out with Zay, her new bestie!” Okay, Riley realized, she might sound a little jealous, she loved Zay as much as the rest of her friends, but still. More pouting.

“Okay, first, thanks for inviting Smackle and me to the movie!”

“If you didn’t always yell out the ending half way thru, you’d get invited more often.” Farkle shrugged, good point.

“Alright, lets break this down scientifically. Thanks Mrs. Hunter.” Farkle took a drink, ending up with a strawberry mustache that made Riley laugh. He wiped his mouth. “First, you and Maya are fine. You have the closet friendship I or anyone has ever seen. Whatever this is, it’s temporary and not worth getting crazy about. Second, she and Zay are not dating, he would have said something to me, and to you for that matter. I know for a fact he’s been hitting on a girl that’s a lifeguard at the pool, he would not do that if he had any romantic interest in Maya. He’s too good a guy to do that.”

“Yeah, agreed. But they sure are spending a lot of time together lately!”

“Sometimes you just need to talk to someone with a different perspective.”

“I don’t see why. Maya and I have the Bay window, and Ring Power, Thunder, Lightning. We always solve our problems together.”

“Might I point out that you wanted to talk to me today?” Riley collapsed onto the table, face down and groaned, then looked back at Farkle, cocking an eyebrow. She held up three fingers.

“Okay, so third, Lucas. Maya seems upset mostly about Lucas. I always thought she really liked Lucas, now she acts like she doesn’t want me hanging around with him.” She said, like Farkle wasn’t getting it.

“Riley, you just said she was spending too much time away from you with Zay! Why would you think she feels differently about you and Lucas?” Farkle was waving his hands around dramatically, probably the smoothie.

“I think she’s upset that Lucas and I are going to have sex.” His hands dropped to the table immediately, and he leaned forward.

“Whoa! Seriously?” Farkle appeared shocked and had lowered his voice. “I thought you guys were on the outs?”

“That’s what I’m saying Farkle, he likes me, then he’s mad. Maya likes me, then she’s mad. Why can’t this be simple?”

“I can’t tell you what to do about Lucas. He’s one of my best friends, all of ours. But he has kind of changed. He’s a year older than us, and he has been partying a lot with the baseball team and stuff. Sex is not an area I have a lot of knowledge about, but I know that it’s a big deal Riley, you need to be sure you’re ready, and safe.” He added, throwing her a stern look. “It’s not about what he wants anyway, he’s an eighteen year old manchild, it’s about what you want. I just want you to be happy, I love you a lot.” Farkle had reached out to hold Riley’s hand, and the contact made her misty. Her voice cracked a little.

“I love you a lot too Farkle, thank you for being here for me.”

“You need to talk to Maya , Riley. Nobody cares about you more than she does. I’m sure she is just scared that you might do something she’ll regret.” Damn, Freudian slip!

“She’ll regret? You mean that I’ll regret.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what I meant!” Farkle stared hard at his smoothie. Feelings, if only he was better at them. “Anyway, Riley, you need to talk to her, make her understand how important she is to you. I know she knows, she might just need a little reminder now and then.”

“We are Maya and Riley, nothing can change that!” Riley grinned, she had decided to make sure Maya knew how much she loved her. “Thank you Farkle, I knew you could solve this for me.” Farkle hugged Riley, he knew things were not solved, feelings were never that easy. Besides, he was pretty sure that things between Riley and Maya were going to get more complicated, not less.

\-----------------------------------------

After Farkle left, Riley waited around Topangas. She wasn’t sure if she should text, because if Maya was dodging her, she might not show up. Of course, it could be that she was just still sleeping, or at Zay’s, again. She had seemed upset last night, when Riley mentioned Lucas. She would just avoid that conversation. The plan was to overwhelm her with sweetness, Maya couldn’t stay upset with her then.

She pulled a book out of her bag and started trying to read, distracted by her thoughts. What about Lucas? He had been the dream since middle school, the Cowboy Fantasy, Maya called him. Shouldn’t she want to sleep with him? A lot of the girls in her class were having sex. After all she would be eighteen in 5 months, and she was very aware that her body was sending her signals! She couldn’t decide why she was so hesitant.

True, Lucas was not the sweet boy she had fallen for in middle school. He had grown more outspoken, swearing more than Riley cared for, and going to a lot of parties that could have gotten him tossed from the baseball team. She had tried drinking a little and knew that it made her even sillier than usual, which admittedly, was a lot. But she always kept her wits about her, taking care that Lucas didn’t drive. Zay seldom drank, and he usually drove, so that worked. Riley smiled thinking about Zay, funny Maya didn’t like him in that way; he was so chill about everything. All of her friends were so great, Lucas just seemed to want to grow up faster than the rest of them. She wondered if they did sleep together, if it would be the first time for Lucas too. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the pretty blonde hair of her best friend. 

“Peaches” She cried, literally sweeping the girl off her feet in a hug, and twirling her. She kissed her hard, somewhere between the cheek and the corner of her mouth. “I’m so glad you finally showed up! Can we do something fun tonight? I have a lot of tips, we could do a little shopping.” Maya looked a little peevish at first, but as Riley hoped, couldn’t deny all that exuberance. She hugged Riley back, catching her balance when Riley finally released her.

“Alright weirdo, but I’m not going anywhere with you until you take off that waitress getup. And put something else on, obviously.”

“Clothing not optional, good call. Let’s go to my house, then it’s off to the mall. Say Hi to your Mom, then we’ll go. I’m so excited!”

“Nothing new about that Honey.”

“Are you spending the night Peaches? I really, really want you to.”

“Whatever you want, Honey.” Maya gave up. She couldn’t be upset with this girl, and she couldn’t say no to her.


	4. Zay

“Zay, I’m telling you, she is either trying to just drive me off the deep end, or that girl is repressing something.”

“I’d say there’s a lot of repressing going on and it isn’t all her.”

“All last night, it’s Sweetie this, Baby that, Peaches, you’re so pretty tonight, on and on.”

“That bitch!” Zay eyed Maya from his couch. She was pacing back in forth in front of him.

“Funny, asshole. And the kissing. When did we start kissing on the mouth all of the time! Riley has always been affectionate, it’s sweet, and I love it, but now she is smooching me every five minutes. What is going on?”

“You must hate that!” Zay said dramatically. “What will you do, what will you do?”

“I hate you, you know that.” Maya glared at him, trying to keep a straight face. 

“But I’m your beard, you need me.”

“Is that a thing for lesbians. Am I a lesbian?”

“Far as I can tell, you’re a Rileysexual.”

“Okay, I admit, lately she can get my motor running, you know. If by lately I mean the last two years! The other day at the beach I was having a hard time putting lotion on her back. I just wanted to keep going down, you know?”

“This is starting to get weird for me.” Zay complained. Maya giggled.

“And I really wanted to turn her over, and do the front.”

“And now we’re there. Stop talking immediately. I do not need the image of you two rubbing lotion all over each other in my head. Damn it, too late.” They laughed for a bit, then Zay asked, more seriously. “Do you, like think all girls are attractive, and some guys, or what’s all going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?” 

“Jesus Zay, I don’t know. I really did think I liked Lucas for awhile there. That was just because he was all noble and shit, not because I thought he was physically attractive. Josh was hot, probably because he was a Mathews and I knew I couldn’t have Riley. I guess I started noticing girls more a few years back. Boys mostly seemed gross, not you of course.” She paused and batted her eyes at him. “I just always had my head full of Riley, we were together so much that there wasn’t time for anyone else. Even when she was going crazy over Lucas, I got to be there, help her be happy at least.” Maya had stopped pacing and teared up a little. She sat next to Zay, who enveloped her in a hug.

“There, there my little lesbian” He patted her head. “we’ll get you the girl of your dreams.”

“I really do hate you!” She said leaning her head on his shoulder. “Oh, and Monday night, we had the most fun ever, and we’re in bed and she grabs my hand. So I’m somewhere between scared shitless and turned on, and she tells me that she might sleep with Lucas!” 

“Zay what?” Zay sat up, looking at Maya. “I’m about to break the Bro code, but that would be a bad idea. You need to talk her out of that, and not just because you want to be the one doing it.”

“Why, what do you know, tell me Zay.” Maya glared, very serious all of a sudden.

“Lucas is a good looking guy Maya, and he’s been out partying a lot the last year or so. There are a lot of girls that chase after him.”

“Did he cheat on Riley?” Maya was shocked.

“Well, they haven’t been exactly officially together. They have been pretty on and off, right?”

“You men are all assholes, “we were on a break” Maya threw up air quotes. “I was drunk” “My momma never loved me”

“Wow, I don’t know about that last one, but yeah, Lucas may have strayed a little. So if she wants to do the deed because she thinks Lucas is going to explode or some shit, she really doesn’t need to worry about that. The boy is not deprived, more like depraved.”

"Riley has always thought they would be together, forever." Maya said sadly.

“Yeah, she needs to get over that. He just isn’t that guy anymore. He’s a great guy, I love him like a brother and stuff, but he’s just not the guy that’s going to marry his middle school girlfriend. He’s no Corey Mathews. That’s just not real life for most normal people.”

“She thinks it is, it’s all she knows. I don’t want to break her heart, but if I have to tell her to stop her from screwing that jerk, I will!”

“Okay, calm down.” Zay patted her on the head, she swatted his hand away. “Just a thought, but maybe if you put it out there, you know, all your sapphic desires, she’d dump the cowboy and come to Mayatown?”

“It troubles me that you even know that word. No, that isn’t going to happen.” Maya glared at Zay, who was rolling his eyes. “Okay, so I’m scared! She might freak out and get all weird. At least now we’re still friends.”

“That kiss a lot!” Maya giggled at that, picked up her sketch pad, and started for the door.

“Seriously Zay, if I have to tell her about Ranger douchebag I will. I’m going down to Topangas and say Hi, wanna come?”

“That’s okay, just give your girlfriend a big kiss for me, Okay?”

“Funny, and I hate you.”

“You love me and you know it.”

“Yeah,” Maya said as she left the house. “I kinda do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Maya took her normal spot at the table outside of Topangas. She pulled out her sketchpad and started doodling. It wasn’t long before Riley spotted her and came out, carrying a hot chocolate. She glanced back quickly, surveying the coffeeshop thru the window, then bent down to give Maya a quick kiss. Again, full on the lips. This time Maya saw it coming, and actually kissed back a little. 

“Peaches! Oh, I like that lip gloss, is that Mango?” Riley laughed, walking back in the restaurant. Maya sat there trying to keep a straight face, but she just kept smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She had no idea what was going on with Riley, but she really liked it. She continued doodling, realizing soon that everything was coming out Riley. She flipped the page and did one of her in her waitress uniform, possibly accentuating her curves a little bit, then erased and accentuated them a lot. She had her head down and didn’t see Riley walk up behind her, peering over her shoulder.

“Oh my god, Maya! Is that how you see me?” From the tone of her voice Maya feared the worst and started muttering apologies, reaching for her eraser. “That is so sexy, I love it! You should draw a comic book, I could model for it, I could be like Jessica Jones. You drew my boobs awfully big though, Jessica Rabbit maybe. You are so talented, Thank you.” Another kiss on the lips, and she sat down, looking back to check on her customers. “Did you just get up?”

“No, I hung out with Zay for awhile, on my way down here.” 

“Sure there’s nothing going on there? Are you just trying to make me jealous?” Riley winked and slid her fingers up Maya’s bare arm as she stood up to walk back to the waitress station. Maya slapped herself hard, just to be sure she was really awake.

In the last very few days, her friend had gone from warm hugs, with an occasional peck on the cheek, to kissing her on the mouth, repeatedly. And now, she was shamelessly flirting with her. This had all started at the beach. What was in the water out there? Whatever was going on, she did not want it to stop. 

Riley popped out to the porch table every few minutes to chat with Maya.

“Did I tell you Charlie Gardner’s having a big party Saturday night? His folks are out of town and the whole class is invited. His place is almost as big as Farkle’s, and far enough out so hopefully, it won’t get busted. We haven’t gone to a party together forever, can we, huh, can we?” Riley tipped her head comically and of course Maya said yes.  
.  
She returned to her drawing, going with Riley’s comic strip idea, featuring her crush in various damsel poses, much like Jessica Jones, she hoped. Suddenly she was aware of a shadow behind her, and a familiar voice said.

“Wow, those are hot! Is that Riley? Kind of sexy drawings, Maya.”

“Hey Lucas.” Maya said as she felt a knot start in her stomach. Now she had to watch Riley fawn all over him. Riley surprised her by walking out and putting a hand on her shoulder while giving Lucas a cool hello.

“Hey Hun, we going to Charlie’s party this weekend?” Maya snapped her pencil lead off and swore softly.

“We were just talking about it. Maya’s going to come too.”

“Cool” Lucas said, without enthusiasm. “Bring Zay along, okay Maya?”

“He’s a big boy, he can come if he wants.”

“Yeah, well I was just checking on my girl. You should draw her boobs bigger Maya! That would be funny. Heading to practice. See you Babe.” Lucas leaned over to kiss Riley’s cheek and ran off quickly.

“He’s a real prince, that one.” Maya snarled. “Babe? I hate that.”

“Jealous much?” Riley winked again. What a damn flirt.


	5. The Mathews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging with Riley and the family.

Riley eyes snapped open. She’d been dreaming about a kiss, and not a kiss with Lucas. The object of her nocturnal affection was sprawled next to her, or on top of her might have been more accurate, snoring lightly, cutely. Mayas forearm was lying on Riley’s chest, one leg thrown over her. Riley smiled and watched her, as the morning light poured thru the bay window, illuminating her hair and accentuating the slight freckling across her cheeks. Riley flashed to the moment of nostalgia at the beach, all the memories of this beautiful girl, each distinct, yet all part of what they were to each other.

Riley leaned forward and breathed in the scent of her hair, just to increase the effect of this newly discovered sensation. Maya shifted slightly in her sleep, snuggling closer. As she did so, her knee came up and settled firmly between Riley’s legs, initiating another pleasant sensation! Riley didn’t move, aware suddenly of her pulse and the way she was breathing, which was faster. She lay still for a few moments, enjoying the tingling that spread out thru her body. Soon, realizing that Maya was not a conscious participant, she eased herself away. She leaned forward and gave Maya a slow soft kiss, until she felt the girl start, and pull away.  
“Morning beautiful.” She sighed as the blondes eye’s popped open. Maya flipped over and sprang from the bed, heading for the bathroom. 

“Jezz Riley, I appreciate all this pda we’re having lately, but my mouth must taste like a dog’s ass.”

“Tastes like heaven to me.” Riley said laughing. “I’ll shower first, I’m going to make us all breakfast before I head to work. Care to join me?” Riley opened the shower door and arched her eyebrows suggestively, getting a dark look from Maya.

“I’m going to just get my toothbrush. Besides, you’d faint like a Farkle if I took you up on that offer.” Riley shrugged her shoulders smiling, starting to slip out of her pajamas. Maya turned her back and tried to concentrate on getting toothpaste on her brush, she was shaking a little.

\---------------------------------------

Riley could cook, if she applied herself. Helping out at the restaurant had forced her to learn some skills in the kitchen. Usually her Mom or Dad made breakfast, but since she was up early, she thought it would be a nice to surprise them. Plus, she was kind of tired of Topanga’s oatmeal. She started the hashbrowns, digging eggs and bacon from the fridge and made coffee. Maya walked down the stairs, toweling her hair.

“Wow, that coffee smells great!” Maya said, walking up beside Riley, giving her a protracted kiss on the cheek. Riley raised an eyebrow. “What, you can do it, but I can’t?” Riley just giggled, blushing a little. It wasn’t long before the smell of bacon filled the house, pulling the rest of the sleeping Mathews family from their beds. Auggie dropped on the couch, turning on cartoons. Topanga and Corey, mystified that they didn’t have to cook, grabbed coffee and sat at the table. Maya was setting the table.

“Girls, this is so nice! It smells wonderful.” Topanga said.

“All Riley, I can’t make toast without scrapping off the ashes.” Maya quipped. She slipped by Riley, grabbing glasses. “Where are the napkins, Riles?”

“Over the toaster, Peaches. You should know where everything is.” Corey smiled at his wife.

“You two are like an old married couple.” Auggie waved his arm from the couch, yelling a bit to be heard.

“I told you, they’re gonna marry each other!” Corey snickered and Maya choked a little on a swallow of coffee.

“Well, good thing they made it legal then.” Topanga gave her husband a look and smiled slyly. Topanga had never gotten a B, she knew everything.

“How is Lucas the Good these days, anyway?” Corey asked, getting a dirty look from Topanga. “What, just making conversation.” He shrugged, clueless.

“Now you went and ruined my breakfast!” Maya said making gagging noises.

“Don’t be mean, Maya.” Riley laughed, putting food on the table. “He is still my boyfriend, Dad. Some people here seem to be having reservations about him.”

“Maya, you are a smart girl. Boys are very bad! Don’t date until your thirty.” Corey said dramatically. Maya nodded along with him. “And then ask me first.”

“I don’t know Dad, she and Zay are always hanging out. Aren’t you going to the Empire State building today? Pretty romantic!”

“Riley, you know he’s just nice enough to drive me, so I can paint!”

“Me thinks thou doth protest too much!”

“You do love your Shakespeare, don’t you.” Maya rolled her eyes at Corey as they both laughed. Only Topanga noticed the frown that flashed across her daughter’s face. 

\----------------------------------------------

Riley didn’t have to work until noon, so she did cleanup while Topanga got ready for work and saw to her youngest child’s hygiene. Maya went off to the bathroom to make herself even more beautiful, for Zay? Riley wondered, which left her and Corey in the kitchen alone. She adored her father, and because they were so much alike, always felt at ease talking to him.

“So Dad, you know the whole marriage equality thing?” Corey nodded, hiding behind his paper a little. “I know you support it and everything, but what if it was Auggie or I? Would you still be okay with it?” Corey dropped his paper, because this was serious stuff.

“Absolutely Riley, without any reservation, I’m a little surprised you even have to ask that.” 

“I know you and Mom both think that way, but some people seem to have a hard time with it. I can’t understand people who hate, in general, you know?”

“Sometimes, all you can do is make a difference to that one starfish, Riley.” Riley smiled at the reference to her Mom’s story. Corey sipped his coffee, quiet for a moment. “Are you trying to tell me something, sweetie?” Riley smiled at him, wiping off the table. 

“No, no big revelation, but I’m starting to think that maybe life and love are even more complicated than I thought, which was a lot, by the way. It’s nice to know that you guys always have my back, no matter what, you know?”

“You’re our little girl, Riley. We’ll always and forever have your back.” Riley stopped cleaning and kissed her father’s cheek. Corey beamed happily.

\-------------------------------------------------

Riley walked into her room just as Maya was picking up her bag with her art supplies. “Zay will be outside in ten minutes, I’m going to wait outside. I had fun staying over again Riles. I’m starting to think I should pay rent.”

“My Mom and Dad love having you here as much as I do. I work until seven, if you want to do something. Or are you and Zay doing something?” There was a slight edge to Riley’s voice that Maya chose to ignore, then decided to push back a little.

“I’m sure Zay will be sick of me after driving me around all day. What about Ranger Dick? Aren’t you going to see him?” 

“Not till Saturday, night of the party, and please be nice.” Riley scolded. “I told him we’d meet him there, can you ask Zay if he’s okay driving? Farkle’s going too, so I could ride with him, if you want?” She finished uncertainly.

“Why would you do that, weirdo.” Maya laughed. “I’ll have Zay drop me off at the coffee shop, now give me a smooch.” Riley laughed happily and pressed her lips to Maya’s. It was starting to be their thing!


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley drinks too much and Texas Lucas shows up.

“Maya, does this dress make me look too much like a goody two shoes?” Riley had on a blue print dress that covered her shoulders and hung down past her knees. It did manage to show a little bit of cleavage. She had soft curls hanging down past her shoulders and just enough makeup to make her eyes stand out. Maya thought she was the vision of loveliness, and said as much. “And what about you, Peaches? You will be the prettiest girl there, as usual. The boys won’t know what hit them.” Maya blushed.

“Speaking of boys, where are you and Lucas at, with the whole gettin’ busy thing?”

“Getting busy? Oh. You mean sex. I don’t know, honestly, I change my mind every five minutes, he wants to of course. When are you going to take the plunge,” Riley stopped and looked quickly at Maya. “Or have you already?” Maya had to wonder what the hell this girl was talking about.

“No plunging here Riles. Haven’t even got my feet wet.” Riley giggled and said something about a good analogy, which still left Maya in the dark. There was a knock on the door and Topanga came in for her usual safety first talk.

“You two watch out for each other, no being a bad influence, either one of you. You both know better than drinking, so I better not be disappointed. I talked to your father and your curfew for tonight is 2 am, not a minute past.”

“Mom, we’ll be home before then, plus I’m too old for a curfew.”

“Maybe, but you’re not too old to worry your father, and keep him up till you get home. Maya, same rules apply, I have power of attorney from Shawn and Katie. But have a lot of fun.” Maya smiled and nodded. Her phone buzzed, telling them Zay was outside.

“Like we can do that, with all these rules! Love you Mom.” They piled in the front seat of Zays car, buckling up quickly, and were off. “Maya, you may have to keep an eye on me, I do believe I am going to tip a few!”

“Great Riley, then your mother can have me incarcerated!” Maya teased, although it did cross her mind. She had no plans of drinking and hoped Riley wouldn’t either. Zay might, but there would be no driving, not on her watch.

“Do you know if Lucas is there, Zay?” Riley asked.

“Yeah he called me awhile ago, to make sure we were all coming. Sounded like he already had a couple I’d say.”

“Crap, I’ll have to catch up!” She laughed at her best friends expression. “Come on Maya, loosen up. What kind of a bad influence are you?”

“The kind that’s afraid of Topanga Mathews, because I have some sense.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t have more than a couple, honest.” Famous last words. Maya thought.

\----------------------------------------

The party was crazy. Charlie's house was huge, but the crowd had spilled into the backyard. Maya was sure that if this was the senior class, it included several schools. They found Lucas in the middle of it all, surrounded by his baseball buddies, a keg of beer not too far away.

“Zay, buddy.” He yelled. “And guys, this is my girlfriend Riley.” They all knew each other, he kind of ignored Maya. He pulled at Riley, trying to get her to sit on his lap, but she laughed and told him to behave.

“We’re going outside to dance, Lucas. Wanna come?” 

“No way, I’ll hold down the fort with my boys! Zay, have a beer, man.” Zay took the glass and drained it quickly. 

“Maya, you got this? I think I’m going to cut loose tonight, okay?” He asked.

“I’m driving then, you have fun, we’re going outside.” She yelled over the noise. They pushed their way outside, avoiding a number of drunken boys who fell instantly in love with them, and mingled in, dancing randomly and laughing at people making fools of themselves. Farkle came up to them, beer in hand.  
“Ladies!” He appeared to have had a couple. “I am having so much fun. Smackle had to watch her little sister tonight so she couldn’t make it.” Maya reached out, snagging the front of his shirt, and pulled him roughly to her. 

“No driving pipsqueak! If I catch you driving, you’re dead, hear me?” Farkle had gotten too big to truly be afraid of Maya, but he gleefully handed her his car keys and disappeared in the crowd. Riley laughed at her and leaned in to give her a kiss. A teenage boy screamed his appreciation which was not well received by Maya. Riley did finally get a beer and soon was overly stimulated. But they danced, and kissed a couple more times, so all in all Maya was having a great time. 

Being one of the few sober people at a teenage party can be trying. As the night wore on the people around her started making less and less sense, and keeping track of everyone was difficult. Riley wanted to check on Lucas so they went back into the house at some point. People were pressed shoulder to shoulder, laughing and screaming at each other over the noise. Maya just hoped the cops wouldn’t show up, it was so loud. Farkle sprawled on a couch, and they found Lucas and Zay not far away, talking baseball. 

Zay pulled Maya aside, saying he had something important to talk about. Although he rambled a lot, the gist of the conversation was that he wanted Maya and Riley to be together, and it was monumentally important that they get together. She tried to explain why she didn’t think it could happen, the whole Lucas thing, but that just started another half hour conversation. But he was very earnest and she really was touched, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. 

Riley stood across the room, watching them hug, somewhat altered herself. She was happy for her friend, she decided. Maya deserved someone as wonderful as Zay. It was surprising to her that it had taken this long. Maya would have Zay, and she would have Lucas. Who knew how long that would last, but Maya would have Zay, right? She looked at her empty glass, where was that keg?

Maya’s phone buzzed urgently in her pocket, and glancing at it, she realized that Smackle was calling. 

“Hey Smackle, you’re missing a hell of a party. I think your boyfriend may have had a couple, or a couple too many.”

“Maya, have you been drinking?”

“Nary a drop. I’m in charge of the Riley committee tonight. Sober as a judge.”

“I need a big favor. I’m babysitting my sister, I can’t leave. If Farkle and his car aren’t home by midnight, I don’t know what’s going to happen, nothing good.”

“So happens I have his keys in my pocket, I can take him home.”

“I am overwhelmed with emotion! Really. I will call a cab and have them waiting for you, to get you back to the party. Please hurry.”

“Okay, okay. I have to tell Riley, then I’ll grab the nimrod.” Maya hung up and started looking for Riley, running into Farkle instead. She decided to just get him home and be done with it, and quickly pulled him out the door.

“Lady!” He smiled stupidly.

“Yeah, yeah. Get in the car you dummy.” Maya didn’t like driving around the city at night, but Farkles car was fairly new and fun to drive. She was extra careful, the last thing she wanted was to get stopped with a clearly intoxicated minor in the car. It was a bit of a drive to his house, but it went without a hitch. She steered Farkle into the dark house and up the stairs to his room. He fell on the bed, out like a light. “You can sleep in your clothes genius, you owe me.” Maya said to herself, mostly. By the time she found her way back out of the house the cab was pulling up, compliments of Smackle. The driver rolled his eyes when he saw the party but smiled when Maya tipped him twenty dollars. She hurried into the house, time to find Riley and Zay, and get out of there.

\--------------------------------

The crowd had thinned considerably, so it wasn’t hard to find Riley. She was placed firmly on Lucas’s lap, beer in hand, screaming like a drunken sailor. When she saw Maya she jumped up, almost fell across a footstool, and threw her arms around her. “Maya Papaya, I love you so much.” She leaned in to Maya’s ear and whispered. “Tonight’s the night, me and Lucas!” Like Maya didn’t know what she was talking about. Maya felt her heart crash to the floor. Before she could say anything, Riley spun around and returned to his lap. How had she gotten so drunk?

She stood back, feeling like she was watching a trainwreck in slow motion. Aware of what was going to happen, but unable to affect the outcome. Lucas smiled at her, oblivious to the fact that she was in love with his girlfriend. Then Ranger Rick stuck his foot in his mouth.

“Hey Maya, Zay’s around here somewhere. You’re in luck, I can’t talk that boy into going to Austin with me next year for college. He must really be into you!” Maya paused for a second. Lucas was going back to Texas for college? Did Riley know that? She hadn’t, but she did now. She sat looking confused for a moment, surrounded by the noise. Slowly her eyes filled up and tears began to flow down her cheek. 

“Lucas, when did you decide that you would go to college in Texas?”

“Like forever Babe. I thought you knew that.”

“What about us, are we going to be long distance.” 

“Well, I didn’t think about it, I guess.” He dropped his head. “Most people break up after high school, if they aren’t going to the same college.”

“Maya.” Riley cried out. “I want to go home now. Lucas, I can’t believe you would do this, I wanted to make love to you, tonight.” She stood and tried to walk away but Lucas followed and grabbed her wrist, telling her to calm down. Maya pulled Riley’s arm free and swung wildly at Lucas, hoping to slap his face. Lucas laughed and placed his hand on Maya’s forehead, holding her at arms length.

“Zay” He yelled. “Control your woman.” That is not what happened.

Zay slammed into Lucas at a full run, flipping them both over the armchair and halfway into the next room. “You do not touch her.” Zay yelled as they rolled across the floor, both too drunk to do any real damage, but swinging wildly and connecting occasionally. Inevitably Lucas ended up on top, holding Zay down and breathing raggedly. 

“What’re you doing man, you’re like my brother.” 

“You’re drunk asshole, us Texans don’t treat girls like that. Get it together.” Lucas frowned dully, trying to think his way around all that beer, then crawled slowly off of Zay. He looked stricken.

“He’s right. Riley, Maya, I’m truly sorry.”

“You sure hell are!” Maya said, pulling Riley toward the door. The last thing Riley remembered before climbing into the back of Zay’s car was Maya gently wiping blood off Zays face with a washcloth. “My hero.” She had said.


	7. Momma Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to cross Topanga

Maya knew this was not going to be good. She had dropped Zay off and then taken his car back to the Mathews. Now she had to get the inebriated Riley into the house and into bed without Corey or Topanga realizing her condition. And of course, she was asleep. Maya glanced at her phone, 1:37. At least they weren’t late to boot. Mostly she just didn’t want to let Topanga down, disappointment was the worst punishment.

“Come on Riles, we’re home Honey, wake up please.” Maya tugged her seatbelt loose and grabbed her by both hands, pulling her to a standing position. Riley opened her eyes, bloodshot as they were, and grinned at Maya.

“Peaches, my bestest friend. Ooh, nice car, did Zay give you his car? Where did Zay go? Peaches!”

“Is it possible that you actually got drunker, sleeping in the back seat?”

“I really really really doubt that Peaches. I can’t get any drunker.” Riley thought that was the funniest thing she had ever said and would have fallen over laughing if Maya hadn’t caught her. Maya tried to hurry the girl. Being out on the street in the middle of the night with a drunken minor was not good either. She steered her to the door, pulled out her set of keys, and helped her in. She shushed her repeatedly as they made their way up to the Mathews apartment.

“Honey, you have to be really quiet now, we don’t want to wake up your Mom and Dad, do we.” Riley blinked, faking a seriousness that she did not own at the moment.

“Nooo, that would be bad. Sshh. Maya?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Now? For crying out loud!”

“If I don’t have a kiss I don’t think I can be quiet.” Maya put the key in the lock and leaned over, giving Riley a quick peck on the lips. “That wasn’t much of kiss,” Riley giggled. “Can I have another one?”

“No! You taste like a fucking microbrewery!”

“Maya! You shouldn’t swear like that.”

“Well, you shouldn’t piss me off so bad, now try to be quiet!” They entered the apartment, and started up the stairs to Riley’s bedroom. Riley was snickering and doing an exaggerated Pink Panther walk, so of course she tripped and immediately laughed out loud. Maya, panicked, grabbed her hand and dragged her the rest of the way to her room. “Wow” Maya said, walking toward the bed. “That was too close.” She had her back to the door.

“Hi, Mommy.” Riley said smiling widely as the door swung open, revealing a very fierce, 5’2” Topanga. “Oh shit” Maya said under her breath.

“How was your night girls?” Topanga said sweetly. “Who wants to go first?”

“I will, Mommy,” Riley didn’t usually call her Mommy. “I broke up with Lucas cause he’s a butthead and a liar, and he squeezed my wrist, and Maya tried to hit him, and then Zay saved her, and then/”

“Riley, sit down on the bed, before you fall on your face. I have never been more disappointed in you. I can see there is no point in even talking about it tonight. There will be a reckoning tomorrow, is all I’m saying. Maya, may I talk to you downstairs, please.”

“Maya didn’t do anything wrong Mommy! Don’t be mad at her. I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.” Topanga simply pointed at the Bay window and Riley walked over and sat down. Maya followed Topanga down the stairs, tears flowing freely down her face. This was it, she had finally managed to lose the second family she loved so much. Topanga was going to throw her out of the house. Maya’s heart was breaking for the second time in one night.

“Maya, have you been drinking, too?”

“No Topanga, I mean Mrs. Mathews, not a drop, I swear.” She was surprised when Topanga’s face softened and she smiled slightly. 

“Then, thank you, for taking care of my daughter.”

“Huh? But I didn’t. She got drunk and I should have stopped her.”

“That’s not your job, she has to be responsible for her own actions. She won’t learn a thing if you let her off the hook, I’m sure as hell not going to. You got her home safely, thank you again for that. But, what happened with Lucas? Any physical altercation is completely unacceptable, and if I ever think he intended to hurt my daughter in any way,” She paused, snapping her fingers, “I do have my resources.” Maya gulped, she was a little afraid right now.

“He hurt Riley mostly because he lied to her. She just wanted him to be her knight in shining armor, and he doesn't have that in him.” Topanga looked at Maya, like she was seeing right thru her.

“Yeah, we both know that, right?” Maya looked down, unsure of what to say.

“Riley just thinks that everyone is as sweet and wonderful as she is, and it hurts her to find out they’re not.”

“Alright sweetie, you better go off to bed, if Riley hasn’t passed out, she’ll need you.”

“Goodnight, Topanga, and thank you, for not making me disappear.” Maya started up the stairs, Topanga called her name.

“Maya, the next time you and my underage daughter go to a party where there is drinking, you need to just leave immediately, is that crystal clear?” Maya shivered a little.

“Yes ma’am, crystal clear.” Maya walked into Riley’s bedroom and saw the girl lying in the bay window, presumably asleep. She pulled the covers back on the bed and went to get Riley up. She was lying on her side with her eyes shut, her face covered in dried tears and mascara, but she wasn’t asleep. Maya sat down beside her and Riley slid up, using her lap as a pillow. She started crying again and Maya stroked her hair, singing to her softly. Finally Riley spoke, sounding surprisingly sober.

“Did my Mom yell at you?”

“No, she was just disappointed.”

“That’s the worst, right?” Maya smiled. “Is she going to kill me tomorrow?”

“Doubt it, but you might wish she did, before she’s done. She was worried about you. She wants you to be safe, just like I do.”

“Did you steal Zay’s car?”

“No silly, we had to take him home first, he was almost as shitfaced as you!”

“He saved you and knocked Lucas down, he was pretty wonderful. You love him a lot don’t you.”

“Sure was, sure do.”

“I think I might have to steal him from you.” Riley giggled a little. “we need to have another triangle.” Maya laughed at that, still stroking Riley’s hair. “Maya, I should have listened to you about Lucas. He isn’t the Corey to my Topanga.”

  Maya choked a little, trying not to cry as well. 

“Sorry that he hurt you Hun, I guess Lucas has changed. But this never will, right? Thunder?” Riley raised her hand weakly.

“Lightning.” She was quiet for awhile, shaking slightly, and Maya knew she was crying again. Damn Lucas! After a bit Riley spoke quietly again. “I was just starting to think I had things all figured out, starting to really know what could make me happy. But after tonight, I realized I can’t have that. I have to think about what other people want, you know? ” Maya tried to make sense of that, but couldn’t. Who gave a crap what Lucas wanted anyway. Maya chocked it up to the alchohol. She fell asleep in the window, holding her girls head in her lap.


	8. Finally Now I get it.

“How’s your face feel, champ, because it’s killing me.” Zay gave Maya an ugly look and threw a couch pillow in her general direction. Maya had left the Mathews fairly early, to get Zay’s car back to him. She tossed his keys on the coffee table. “Really, did Lucas do any serious damage?” Zay waved a casual hand at her.

“ I had him right where I wanted him. Anybody can look tough when they’re on top, takes a real man to whip ass from the bottom.” He grinned ruefully. “No, Lucas and I are fine, we’ve had scraps before. He already called and apologized. He was really outta control last night. You’re okay, right?”

“Thanks to you, yeah. I’m done with that asshole. He doesn’t deserve Riley. He texted me, like three times already. I’d rather kick him in the nuts than talk to him.” Zay winced a bit.

“I’m sure he feels like shit, he screwed up big time. That’s what drinking will get you. I learned my lesson, never again. God my head hurts.”

“Ha, I’ve heard that before. Riley was impressed, she thinks you’re a super hero. She wants to steal you away from me. If she ever gets to leave her house again, that is.”

“Seriously, I have to find a straight girlfriend, I can’t take all this drama! You two can go live in Rileytown and leave me the hell alone.” Maya laughed and fake pouted.

“You know I’m never going to leave you alone, besides, you’re my muscle.”

“No, I’m your beard.”

“Still not sure that’s a thing. But seriously, thanks for what you did last night.”

“Anytime, Sugar.” Maya stood up and kissed Zay on the cheek, threw her bag over her shoulder and left. She thought she would walk to Topanga’s and talk her mother out of a breakfast. Riley was completely busted. No texting, no going out, no sleepovers, nothing but work, for two weeks. Seventeen or not. Topanga said that if she wanted to behave like a child, she’d get treated like one. Riley felt too bad to argue about it. At least Maya would get to see her at the coffee shop. She closed Zay’s door and ran right into Lucas.

“Do not speak to me, or so help me I’ll have Topanga get a restraining order.”

“She already did. Or threatened to at least. I went to talk to Riley and the Mathews said I couldn’t step foot in their house again, I was afraid Mr. Mathews was going to hit me.” Lucas looked rough.

“Tough. Just what you deserve. Leave me alone.”

“Maya please, give me one minute, just one minute. I’m really sorry!” 

“You do something shitty and every time you smile and say sorry, we’re all just supposed to say, Oh that’s okay Lucas, you’re so pretty Lucas. Screw that, I’m done watching you hurt Riley.”

“Please, one minute. I can’t get ahold of Riley and her parents won’t let me talk to her.” Since he was in her way, Maya stood glaring at him.

“Tic toc, tic toc!” Lucas laughed a little but Maya’s expression stayed the same.

“You know I care about Riley, and all you guys, don’t you? But from the time she fell into my lap on the subway, she thought we would be like her parents, meant to be or something. That’s a lot of pressure.”

“Oh, waah, Oh waah, you poor thing! The most perfect girl in the world wants you to be in her life forever, what a horrible fate.” Lucas smiled, happy that she was at least yelling at him.

“Not for you maybe, Maya. Yeah, I know, don’t deny it. And no Zay didn’t tell me. It’s pretty obvious, after all. You and she are more Corey and Topanga than we could ever be. Look Maya, I’m glad she has you, she needs someone forever, however it works out. I guess I’m selfish enough to know that I don’t want that. I want to go to a big college and party and chase girls, and settle down someday, way in the future. I should have been more honest with Riley about that, I know. I really thought if we were together, you know, that way, we’d both have something really special to remember. That was wrong. I’m very sorry.” Lucas extended his hand.

“Are you kidding me? You don’t think that “that way” would have crushed her even more than she is now? When you finally told her you were leaving? Fine, douchebag, go be selfish! Texas isn’t far enough away as far as I’m concerned. Just stay away from Riley and don’t try to be my friend!” Maya pushed past Lucas and ran down the sidewalk, tears falling that she didn’t want him to see.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She spent every day at the coffeeshop when she could, drawing and chatting with Riley, trying to cheer her up. Gone was the radiant, nonstop smile and the goofy banter Maya loved so much. She had to work to get a chuckle out of Riley. Worst of all, for Maya, there were no kisses, stolen in moments between customers. Maya hated that, it just added to her anger. Lucas had hurt Riley so badly, and she just wanted to make it better. Lucas sent Riley a letter but she wouldn’t open it. She tore it up in front of Maya.

“Riles, Honey. Maybe you should have read that? Maybe you just need some closure, huh?”

“I don’t need anything from him Maya. Really. It was over long before that night at Charlie’s. I knew before then. I have to grow up and face the fact that things don’t always work out the way you want, life doesn’t always know what it’s doing. Hope is for suckers I guess.”

“Don’t you dare say that! I used to all the time, and things have worked out for me, right?”

“Yeah, and I’m very happy for you, Peaches!” Riley teared up then, and Maya pulled her in for a long hug. She tried to distract her.

“Riley, cheer up, please. You’ll be out of lockdown pretty soon! We can go back to the beach, I’ll let you smell my hair, and be all goofy, I’ll even let you bite my ears if you want.” Maya felt like she was putting herself out there, and she did get a smirk out of Riley. Then she closed down again. “Riley stop it. I know you thought Lucas was forever, but you’ll love again, time heals all wounds, thunder, lightning, whatever it takes, just snap out of it, please.” She begged earnestly. “You’re being dramatic again.”

“Nothing lasts forever Maya. And this isn’t about Lucas. Go have fun, hang out with Zay, I’ll be fine, really, I’ll just be here, being a waitress, living the dream.” Maya held up her hand, rubbing her thumb and fore finger together. “What is that supposed to be?” Riley asked.

“It’s the worlds smallest violin, playing a song just for you. Oh say Miss? Would you like some cheese with that whine?” Riley grinned but tried to look stern. “Oh, now I get it,” Maya quipped. "You’re channeling Morosa M. Black again, right?” That finally got Riley to laugh, which was music to Maya’s ears. “Sunday is the end of two weeks, Honey. Can we do something fun then? It’ll take your mind off Hopalong. And don’t tell me this isn’t about Lucas, I’ve never seen you this low.” Maya was really worried about Riley, she just didn’t know what would make the girl her old self again. 

She was about to get some help from her friend, Zay.

\----------------------------------------------------

Zay had finally gotten a date with the cute lifeguard, Vanessa. After bowling they drove over to Topangas. Zay thought he might introduce her to Farkle and Smackle, or Maya if she happened to be there. He was glad to see Riley was waitressing. He had only talked to her once since the party, and she didn’t have much to say. He was hoping she wasn’t upset with him for staying friends with Lucas. He sat at a small table in the corner and scooted a stool up beside his, for Vanesa. Riley walked up, looking unhappy as hell.

“Riley, Sugar, you don’t look like your gleeful self today, what is going on?”

“I might ask you the same thing.” He furrowed his brow.

“You might, but why would you? This is Vanessa, by the way.”

“Another Vanessa? Aren’t you the player?” What the hell, Zay thought.

“No, no I am not, that was hurtful. Girl, what has gotten into you?”

“I’m just naive I guess, I believe in being loyal to the people I love. Never mind, can I get you two something to drink?” Zay had no idea what was going on, yet.

“We’ll take two chocolate smoothies, and a smile, please!” Riley shot daggers from her eyes, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Vanesa, I am sorry. That girl is normally the biggest ray of sunshine that New York has ever seen. She just went thru a really bad breakup a little while ago, maybe she’s still all down about that, but it’s weird!” They sat chatting quietly until Riley came back out with two smoothies. She put one in front of Vanessa, then she gave Zay her sweetest smile. 

“Zay, I never thanked you properly for stepping in to help Maya and I at the party at Charlies. So, thank you. Oh, and there’s this.” Riley picked up the second smoothie and dumped it slowly over Zay’s head. “That’s for Maya, you big Jerk!” As Katie watched horrified from the counter, Riley threw down her apron and said. “I’ll be back tomorrow, if I’m not fired.” Then she stomped out. Katie hurried over to Zay with a towel. 

“I don’t know why this keeps happening.” She said nervously, dabbing at the mess.

“So Zay,” Vanesa said after Katie had left them alone. “Didn’t you tell me your friend Maya was in love with a girl? Or is there more to this story?”

“No, no, not about Maya and me. We are just friends and she is definitely in love with a girl, but a crazy one I’d say right now!” Zay looked down at his new, free smoothie for a moment, then suddenly started smiling. “Vanesa, I think I just figured out why the cookie monster is all nuts! She still doesn’t get it! I have to run outside and make a call, then I’m all yours!”

Vanesa thought she liked the sound of that.

\-----------------------------------------

Maya burst in thru the Mathews door. Topanga and Cory were at the table, shuffling papers. “Mrs. Mathews, sorry, I know I’m a couple days early because Riley is still grounded, but I have to talk to her. It’s life and death, well practically.” Topanga smiled and waved her hand. Cory just shook his head, hoping someone would explain it all to him later. 

Riley lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She barely acknowledged Maya. “Bay window, Riley, Bay window, right now.” Riley kept staring at the ceiling. “Riley, now. Ring Power.”

“Curses!” She strode solemnly to the window. Maya stared into her eyes.

“We have a problem you and I, just a failure to communicate I’m hoping. I know we can figure it out, because we are Riley and Maya, okay?”

“Continue if you must.” Morosa looked out the window, disinterested.

“Okay, you want to play games, we’ll play a game. Twenty questions, or as many as it takes. We can take turns. I think we both need some answers, and we’ve both been afraid to ask the right questions. Morosa, are you ready?” 

“I’ll try Maya, ring power, I have to.” Riley was back, still looking bleak. Maya started.

“Why did you want to sleep with Lucas?”

“Want to? I didn’t really want to, all that much. But he was my middle school crush, my only boyfriend. I thought I was supposed to or something. I’m really glad it didn’t happen.” She looked at her friend. “Okay, I’ll play. My turn. Why was it such a big deal to you?”

“Because love, and sex, are a big deal Riley. I knew Lucas would hurt you, and what hurts you, kills me. My turn. Why did you stop kissing me all the time, when it seemed like we both liked it?”

“I just didn’t want to cause problems with you and Zay.” Riley smiled a little, thinking about all the kissing. “Why won’t you admit you love him?”

“Of course I love him. Why does that matter?”

“I thought you would be kissing him, and it would be like cheating. Did you know I dumped a smoothie on his head?”

“Yes, I just heard. Why would you do that?”

“Because he’s being an asshole, like Lucas was. Did you know he’s seeing another girl?”

“Yes, of course. Why do you not hear me when I talk to you, ever? Why have you been all depressed like this? I thought it was all because of Lucas.”

“No, Lucas is a butthead, I couldn’t care less. But I’m in love with someone else. Wait, you knew about Vanesa?” 

“Of course. Zay tells me everything, I'm his beard, no he's my beard, that's it. Why did you all of a sudden start kissing me in the first place, you know, on the lips, kind of romantic like?” They were both starting to smile, finally figuring things out.

“Because we went to the beach that day, and I smelled your hair, and you smelled like sunshine and summer, and I remembered every wonderful day we’ve been together. Plus, it was a whole lot more fun than kissing Lucas, I like the way you kiss, Maya.” Maya blushed appropriately. “So Zay’s not your boyfriend, and he’s your beard?”

“Duh. I’ve been telling you that forever. So, just so we’re absolutely clear, you weren’t upset about Lucas, you were upset about me,” She paused. “And Zay?”

“Well yeah!” Like it was obvious. “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, but it was killing me. What’s a beard?”

“I’ll explain what a beard is while you apologize to Zay for the smoothie thing. Oh Honey, how can you be so sweet and stupid at the same time?” Not really a serious question, but fair.

“Maya, I don’t think that’s part of the game, that’s just mean!” They were both grinning now and had moved close as they talked in the bay window. “So I was thinking you were with Zay, and you thought I was all broken hearted over Lucas, and we were both just oblivious? Why did you say you loved Zay?” 

“Because of course I do. I love him, I love Farkle, I love Smackle, I love all of our friends.” Maya lowered her voice and leaned closer. “I just love you differently. More! So you don’t love Lucas at all, but you do love somebody? Who do you love Riley? Tell me.” Maya had moved forward and was nuzzling Riley’s ear, giggling as she bit down softly. Riley was taking the opportunity to breath in the scent of Maya’s hair.

“How can you be so sweet and stupid at the same time?” Riley mimicked.

“I’m not thinking straight at the moment, pun intended!” Laughter. 

“By the way it’s you I love.” Riley sighed. “It’s always been you.”

“I’m glad we had this little talk, Riley.” Their faces were close, their eyes both full. “Just one more question?”

“Anything you want Peaches.” Riley said, staring into her future.

“Can we stop talking now?” 

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending wasn't too sappy! I couldn't help myself.  
>  Thanks for reading and I would love your thoughts.


	9. More Rilaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff to reboot this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on another project, but I miss these girls. Always my favorite, hope to make it better.

Maya hurried down the steps from Riley's room. She knew Topanga was very serious about Riley being grounded, and she didn't want to get on the bad side of that woman. She had only been in Riley's room for about a half an hour, but it was the best half hour of her life. They had finally realized that they both felt the same way, which had led to some serious kissing. Maya ran her tongue across her lips. They felt puffy and tasted like Riley's lip gloss. She realized as she reached the bottom of the steps that she was blushing, and tried to act casual. Topanga looked up from her paperwork.

"So, is my daughter back, or do I have to look at Morosa for another three days until she's ungrounded?"

"I think she's okay now, Mrs. Mathews. She kind of knows she deserved it I think. I'm guessing she won't be tipping a bottle again soon."

"Thank you for cheering her up Maya, but the grounding stands. That means no bay window time for you two until Sunday, okay? Did you get the big emergency handled?"

"More like a big misunderstanding, and yeah, I think everything is Peachy."

"Pun intended?" Topanga cast a knowing look at the blonde girl. Maya blushed even harder and she and Topanga broke out in laughter. Corey looked up curiously from his newspaper.

"What, what did I miss?"

"Just girl stuff dear, read your paper." Maya grinned at them both.

"Okay, not my Mom and Dad, I'm going to get home before the creepers come out. I'll stop and see Riley tomorrow at work, if that's okay."

"Try to pretend to be a customer, okay?"

"I'll drag Zay along, he always has some money, he can buy me lunch." She was only gone for a few minutes when Riley came bouncing down the stairs. She had her earbuds in and went straight to the refrigerator. She was dancing and appeared to be trying to moon walk while she sang along to whatever she was listening to. She built a large bowl of cereal, spinning with it in her hands until she nearly dropped it. Between bites and bits of "ya oughta put a ring on it", she grinned happily at her parents. Corey looked at Topanga, who shrugged and went back to her paperwork. Riley rinsed her bowl out, then danced her way across the room, spinning like a clumsy ballerina until she finally fell over the coffee table and landed on the floor. She giggled, rubbing her butt as she stood up, then leaned over to kiss both her parents on the cheek.

"Wow Riley, what happened to Morosa M Black?" Topanga asked. "I could've sworn that was the girl I saw go up to your room a while ago."

"She's gone forever, Mom. Life is wonderful, and tomorrow is going to be even more beautiful than today. I can't wait to get to work tomorrow, life is so perfect! I'd better get to bed. I want to look my best for someone special." Corey opened his mouth, but Riley was already running up the steps. He looked over at his wife.

"What special? Who special? Is this about Lucas, she'd better not even think about seeing him again, or oh boy, that's all I'm saying."

"No, it's not about Lucas, but I think she may have a new love interest."

"Well she certainly seemed cheerful, her mood flipped in a big hurry. Topanga, you don't think she's bipolar do you?" Topanga chuckled.

"She's bi something." She mumbled to herself. "No Corey. But I think your close." He frowned, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what that means or why it's funny, I never understand you woman. I'm going to tuck Auggie in. Why do you always talk in riddles!"

 

Riley's change in attitude wasn't lost on Katie when she came to work the next morning. "Riley, did you get an early release from being grounded or what? I thought you were on lock down until Sunday and were going to stay all Morose-ah until then. See what I did there?"

"That's very cute, Mrs. Hunter. And thank you for not canning my butt for dumping that smoothie on Zay. I sure hope he has a sense of humor about that. First the cookie thing, now this. Oh, he's too nice to stay mad for very long, and Maya will smooth things over for me. I'm in a such a good mood! Life is good, and I kind of owe it all to you, kinda sorta."

"What? What did I do, besides not firing you, which I can't do anyway, because you’re the bosses daughter."

"Oh, you'll see! The life of Riley just keeps getting better." The back door of Topanga's opened and Maya walked in.

"What is going on here?" Katie looked shocked. "Riley comes in floating on air, and here you are, up and dressed at six thirty in the morning."

"I tried to catch you this morning, but you ran off. You don't open until seven, right?"

"Right, but first I have to get everything ready, I always leave at six, but you don't know that because you sleep until noon."

"Alright, we're getting off the subject here. I wanted to tell you and Dad something, but he's gone on that work trip, and now it can't wait, it's kind of important." Katie put down her skillet, looking nervous.

"Okay Baby girl, is it bad? Are you pregnant?" Riley giggled loudly.

"Mom! For crying out loud, why would you think that? Have you even heard me talk about a boy in the last two years? Well Zay, but he doesn't count." Her mother looked at her, perplexed. "Come on Mom, I'm sure you have wondered. Here, I'll just show you." Maya grabbed Riley's apron string and pulled her close to her. She dipped her across her arm and gave her a long smoldering kiss, then stood her upright. Riley giggled again and slid her arm around Maya's waist.

"Oh. Well that's not really news. Darn it, Topanga won the pool! It's not fair, she had the inside track because you two are always over there cuddling. I said it wouldn't happen until college."

"So I got out of bed early for nothing?" Maya whined. "I was hoping for a little shock value." Riley eyed her suggestively.

"Peaches, it wasn't for nothing, you already got a big smooch, and I don't start work for half an hour. Does that give you any ideas?"

"Girls! I'm happy you're together and everything, but no making out in the Diner. It's a business and Riley, you have to at least pretend to work. No more sneaking kisses out on the patio, either." Katie waved her spatula in the air.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" Riley grinned. "I kept kissing Maya all the time and she just wasn't getting it. I finally explained it all to her last night."

"Hey! That isn't even close to what happened. Riley thought I had a thing for Zay, for crying out loud. I'm the one that finally got things straightened out."

"Oh Peaches, you get so confused when you get up too early."

"I really do! I miss school. I usually nap the first two periods." Katie's phone chimed and she glanced at the message.

"Wow, Topanga already wants her twenty bucks, how does she do that?"

"I may have let it slip on my way out this morning. Hey Maya, are you my girlfriend now?" Katie shook her head and went back to the grill.

"Whatever you want Pumpkin." She was steering Riley toward the office, which was out of her mother's view.

"Okay then girlfriend, can you please talk to Zay so he's not mad at me for the smoothie thing? We both know he likes you better."

"He likes us both the same Riley, just like Farkle. But I didn't dump a smoothie on his head, so I will not be the one apologizing when he comes in here today. You will apologize for that, right?"

"But I did it because I thought he was cheating on you."

"How could he cheat on me when it's you that I love?"

"Aw Peaches, you love me?"

"No amount of cuteness will get you out of talking to Zay, Riley. And you know I love you. Zay will not bite, but you do need to talk to him. Now kiss me, weirdo."

After Katie caught Riley and Maya making out in the office, she sent her daughter home and made Riley actually do some work. Customers began to pour into the Diner, and before she knew it, the lunch rush was over and the restaurant was empty. She and Katie sat down at a table, tired and hungry. They split a Bulochki. Katie looked at Riley, smiling.

"So you and Maya, huh Riley? Who could've seen that coming." She laughed. "Kidding, we all saw it coming. I always kind of figured Maya liked you that way, but I wasn't so sure about you."

"Something just kind of snapped that one day. We went to the beach, and I just realized it, all of a sudden. I've always known she and I would be together forever, I just want it to be in a different way than I used to. More, and better."

"Love's love, Babygirl." Katie laughed quickly. "Sorry, but it feels like you're my daughter too sometimes. Someday you will be probably, huh?"

"Well, we just got together last night. Hopefully we don't start fighting and wreck things. You don't think that'll happen, do you?"

"Oh, you'll fight. But makeup sex is the best!"

"Mrs. Hunter! I'm not, we're not, I'm not talking to you about this." Riley had turned a deep shade of red and wouldn't look at Katie. The older woman laughed. 

"I'm sorry Riley, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Is it okay with you if I ask Maya to help out here a little, until you two go back to school?" Riley looked up, smiling broadly. "We both had to skip our breaks today, because it was so busy. If Maya just helped a little around noon it would make a big difference. I'm going to talk to your Mom about hiring another girl full time for this fall. But that doesn't mean you two can hide in the back and smooch while I'm taking care of all the customers." 

"Nooo, we would never do that!" Riley giggled. The door chimed and Maya walked in, followed closely by Zay. Riley got up and bolted into the back room.

"Why did my new girlfriend just run off?" Maya asked as she and Zay sat down at the table with Katie. Zay scoffed.

"She probably went to find something to pour on me. When she's not stealing my food, she's making me wear it. She almost messed up my date with the lovely Vanessa. Being called a player when you're on a first date is not a good thing."

"She probably had to run to the bathroom. We've been swamped since we opened. Maya, I know you're trying to concentrate on art this summer, but really, most of the time you just sit around here and draw pictures of Riley anyway. How would you like to work a few hours and help us out. Just from ten until after lunch, it usually slows way down after one." Maya laughed.

"Does the union allow kiss breaks?" 

"Do your kissing at night in the back seat of a car, like every other teenager."

"Are you guys buying me a car? You're the greatest Mom ever!"

"Nice try Maya. That's why you need a job. You can buy your own car. And don't even try those sad looks on Shawn. You live in New York, you don't need a car. Take the subway." Zay stood up suddenly, backing away.

"Oh my gosh, I told you, she reloaded." Riley came walking from the back room with two large smoothies. She giggled at Zay, then put the glasses on the table.

"Zay, don't be silly. You get free smoothies for as long as I work here. I'm sorry I poured one on your head. Maya told me what a wonderful beard you've been to her. I guess that's a good thing? Anyway, I'm sorry and I love you."

"Well, okay then." He sat down cautiously and sipped at the cold drink. "Apology accepted, this time. You two need to keep me out of all your drama from now on, it's stressful." 

"Peaches! I missed you. Are you going to work here?"

"I am, Riles. And my Mom is buying me a car!" Both girls screamed excitedly and Katie got up and walked back to the kitchen.

"So really Riles, I don't think I'm getting a car."

"You deserve one Maya, you're the responsible one. When Zay and I got blottoed at Charlie's party, you were the one that made sure we all got home safe."

"You were hilarious that night Honey, except when you got all emotional, I wanted to kill Lucas for making you feel bad, and that wasn't even it."

"Next time we drink, I'm staying away from my mother. Wow she was mad! We're seniors now, we're supposed to be the Kings. We should be able to have a beer once in a while without being on house arrest."

"Riley, I can't believe I have to be the good influence here, but we're seventeen. If we want to drink legally we have to go to Germany. And Topanga made it pretty clear to me that heads would roll, my head in particular, if we did any more partying while we're underage. You're not even done being grounded from the last time, how could you think about drinking again?"

"Farkle's Labor Day party is coming up in three weeks, Maya. It's just a few people, and it's a lockin, everybody has to stay overnight. I will talk to my mother. I know, it's technically illegal, but Farkle's parents will be right downstairs, or a couple flights down maybe, it's a big house. But she has to let me live a little. I could get rebellious and turn into a drug addict or something." They all started laughing at that. "Seriously though, I'm talking to my Mom. She needs to let me make my own decisions more. Besides, she knows if I get wasted, you'll keep an eye on me, right Peaches?"

"Don't get me involved, I don't want to end up in the East river in a set of concrete boots."

"Oh Peaches, you're so dramatic. My Mom talks tough, but she's a sweetie most of the time. That's it, I'm taking a stand." Maya groaned. This did not sound like a good idea to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuteness

Day Chap 10  
"Okay sweetie," Maya said looking over the top of her malt as she tipped the glass up and emptied the last of its contents into her mouth. "Explain to me again how you're going to put your foot down and make your Mom listen to reason." 

"It's simple Maya," Riley paused and watched Maya slide her tongue along her lips, trying to remove the last of an ice cream mustache. They had been a couple for two weeks, and Riley was growing impatient. All the kissing was nice, but they were seniors, almost eighteen. Maya smiled at Riley.

"Weren't you about to say something Riles?" She smiled demurely, biting her lower lip, and tipping her head cutely.

"All right, you're intentionally trying to drive me crazy, with all the licking, and the lips, and the cuteness. You know it's all I can think about!"

"Riley, whatever do you mean? You know your Dad made us pinky swear, no fooling around. What will we do?" Maya shrugged and put her chin in her hands, biting her index finger and smiling slightly.

"You're doing it on purpose Maya, stop it! Is it me or is everything you do sexy?"

"I try, just for you. I just love teasing you! But seriously, it took us forever to figure out how we feel, I want to seal the deal, get to the good stuff!"

"Which is why you have to help me defeat Topanga! If she lets us stay overnight at Farkle's the night of the party, things could get interesting. We promised no fooling around in my bedroom, we didn't say anything about the Minkus's fourteen bedrooms."

"Fourteen, really, can we try out all of them? How long would that take?"

"Whatever, Maya. We only need one, and Farkle promised me we'd have our own bedroom."

"I still think my mom should buy me that car."

"Maya, I'm not having sex in the back of a car."

"Jeez, Riles, is sex all you think about? I just want a car!"

The afternoon rush was over, and they were taking a break before beginning cleanup at the Diner. They had their legs intertwined under the table and sat making faces at each other as Katie came from the kitchen.

"God, you two, get a room already." Riley pushed her lip out.

"I have a room, but Corey made us promise, no fooling around in it."

"And I don't have a car." Maya glared at her mother. 

 

"And you're not getting one, you have a room. But there's no fooling around in there either." She added quickly.

"Can I have a van? One with no windows? If the van's a rocking, don't come a knocking!" Riley giggled, looking back and forth.

"You do remember that I'm your mother, right?"

"Which is exactly why you should by me a van."

"I'm not buying you a van just so you and Riley can fool around in it."

"So, if I dump Riley, then will you buy me a van?"

"Hey!" Riley interjected, looking offended.

"There, see Mom, now you've hurt Riley's feelings, trying to make me choose between her and my new van. I should be able to have both."

"I was a teenager, not so long ago, I know what goes on in those vans."

"Is that where you made me? Good news Mom, Riley's not going to get me pregnant."

"How do you drag me into these conversations?" Katie laughed, throwing a napkin at her daughter.

"My Mom has no sense of humor." Riley volunteered.

"Riley! Your mother has a wonderful sense of humor. Maya and I just kid around this way because it was only the two of us for so long, before Shawn, it was like we were sisters. I am pretty cool for a Mom, but I probably let Maya get away with too much stuff."

"I bet Shawn will buy me a van."

"He probably would, but don't you dare ask him."

"A lot of artists have vans." Maya looked at Riley and they both nodded.

"Which they use to seduce young girls." Katie exclaimed.

"But I already did the hard part, Riley's seduced! It's not like she isn't willing, it's just that we need that van, a girl needs some privacy after all. Okay, forget the van, I'll take the stupid car." Maya folded her arms across her chest, and tried to look disappointed.

"Nice try Baby Girl. No car, no van." 

"Which brings me back to Farkle's party!" Riley piped up as Katie got up and returned to the kitchen. "Plenty of room for you to seduce me there Maya, and I don't plan on putting up much of fight. But you have to help me convince Topanga, so I'll be able to go. I'm putting my foot down girlfriend, and I need you to put yours down too."

"Then we'll both have a limp, because Topanga will step all over our toes. I'm not getting in the middle of you and your Mom, Riles. That woman scares me. You didn't see the look in her eye when I brought you home from Charlie's party."

"But that wasn't your fault. She knew it was just me, getting carried away."

"Good thing or I'd be a statistic." Riley rolled her eyes. "You were funny that night Riles, but you were stupid drunk. If I'd known how you felt I would have just taken you, right there in the Bay window."

"I love it when you talk dirty! Stop. Is it warm in here?" Riley slid out of her seat and into the one next to Maya. She slid a hand behind Maya's head, preparing to pull her into a kiss.

"Service! Can I get some service over here? Hey, I'm here for my free smoothie, Sunshine. Stop smooching on the job and let go of my little buddy." Riley blushed and slid back in her chair. Zay pulled out a chair and sat down with the girls. "You two need to close the deal. All of this sexual tension is stressing me out. I have my own hormones to worry about, and watching Betty and Veronica tongue wrestling isn't helping!"

"Betty and Veronica?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Riverdale? Ginger and Maryanne? It's a guy thing, blondes versus brunettes. But watching two girls kiss never gets old, so go ahead if you must."

"No way Riles, he'll probably video it and we'll be all over the internet."

"Think about it, you could be a you tube star!" Zay pulled his phone out.

"A star, you say!" Riley was looking dreamy eyed. 

"Put that phone away! We're not preforming like trained seals for you and your creepy friends, Zay. Riley and I are in a serious relationship, all of our kissing is going to be in the back of the van my Mom is buying me."

"How many views could we get?"

"Riley!"

"But we could be the next "Charlie bit my finger," Maya."

"Oh Charlie!" Maya couldn't help but laugh and hold up her finger. Then she glared at Zay. "So, we're not doing it, so forget it. Are you still taking me down to the Wharf?"

"I guess. All your painting stuff is still in the back of my car from yesterday. When you're a rich and famous artist, you owe me. But I'm having one of those free smoothies. Riley, can you set me up?" Riley grinned and went running back into the kitchen. Zay turned to Maya.

"Does she know?" Maya looked at him puzzled. "Does she know that Lucas is bringing his new girlfriend to Farkle's sleepover?"

"I haven't told her. She doesn't have feelings for him anymore, since she upgraded to me, I mean." Zay nodded his agreement.

"Obviously, but isn't she going to be a little upset, when she finds out he's practically ready to walk down the aisle with Missy Bradford?"

"Yeah, that'll sting. If you were a really good beard, you'd kick his ass for me. I can't believe he's getting serious with Missy, of all people."

"I could be the best beard ever, and I still couldn't kick his ass. Anyway, I hope it doesn't make her feel too bad. Lucas and Missy kind of deserve each other." 

"Maybe it won't matter, maybe Topanga will put the Kibosh on Riley's party plans. She's bound to hear about it, but if we skip the party, she won't have to look at them until school starts. By then Lucas might move on. Plus, I plan to keep her entertained, if you get my drift." Maya smiled coyly at Zay.

"Hey, it's me. I've known which direction you drift for a long time. Finally, my smoothie." 

"Were you two talking about me? My ears itching."

"Riley, of course, you’re the topic of my every conversation." Maya nodded earnestly.

"Well, I guess I'm okay with that." The brunette blushed as she sat down. "My Mom should be here soon, then we can gang up on her Maya."

"Oh darn, Riles. Zay was just saying we have to get going."

"I never said—Ow, quit kicking. Yeah Riley, I'm late for, something."

"Maya, you big chicken! Are you really afraid to face Topanga?"

"Pluck, pluck." Maya smiled weakly just as the door chime sounded. They all turned to see Topanga walk through the door, a slight scowl on her face. She walked over to the table and dropped her suitcase. She looked down at them.

"I don't like to complain, but I've had a very bad day." Maya stood up.

"Sorry to hear it, but Zay and I have to run! Good luck Riley, been nice knowing you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage hormones

"Run that by me one more time? You deserve to go to this party! You deserve to be involved in minor consumption, a misdemeanor under New York statute number 65 and 65b---"

"Mom! I don't need to know all the laws, I know we'd be stretching a few. Legally, Farkle can drink, if his parents give him the booze, and he's at home. He just might share a little, when no one's looking. I am almost eighteen! And Maya is even closer than I am. I'm putting my foot down!"

"Really? Well there's a place I'd like to put my foot, right about now." Topanga had turned an ugly shade of red.

"I'm pretty sure there's a statute against that for sure. Okay, I'm just saying, be reasonable! Farkle's parents are going to be right downstairs, the only way out goes right by the doorman, and he has orders to keep everyone inside. Mr. Minkus is all right with it, and he's a genius."

"Are you implying that Minkus is smarter than me? If this is your idea of a negotiation, you are really bad at it. Are you forgetting the A tally?"

"Okay, you're more genius than Minkus, excuuuse me. Hey, wait a minute, you just said negotiation, so there's a chance! It's not a hard no?"

"I seem to remember, drinking was a hard no when you went to Charlie Gardner's party, and you couldn't walk when you came home."

"I know I went overboard that night, but look at the good stuff that happened."

"Good?" Topanga shouted loud enough that Katie ran from the kitchen, took a quick look, then ran quickly back in. Topanga shook a finger at Riley. "It was good that you didn't get alcohol poisoning, it was good that you didn't die in a car accident, it was good that you managed to make it home and not worry your poor father into having a heart attack, the only thing that was good about that night was Maya! I shudder to think what might have happened if she wasn't as responsible as she was." Riley lowered her voice, smiling.

"Exactly, Maya. She was the good thing that happened that night. I knew I had feelings for her, but that night I really started to think that she was the one. It took a little while, but we figured it out. If I hadn't gone to that party I might still be with Lucas, even though I've loved Maya all along." Topanga's face softened considerably.

"That's not fair, bringing Maya into it. You know I think you two are the cutest couple ever. I really am glad it turned out the way it did." Riley bit back a smile, bad negotiator huh?

"We never get to be alone together, Mom. Farkle's party will be like an all night date, away from Corey Mathews. We can dance and look at the moon from the terrace, and cuddle." She giggled and blushed a little.

"Cuddle? Is that what you're going with?"

"Mom! There will be cuddling, and that's all you're going to hear from me!" Topanga shook her head, then suddenly sat up, looking very serious.

"Here's the deal. You may go to Farkle's party, but I absolutely don't want to hear about you drinking any alcohol!"

"But Mom! It's that kind of party, there will be drinking."

"Listen closely Riley, I said, I absolutely don't want to hear that you were drinking! Have I made myself clear?" There may have been a wink. It took Riley a minute.

"All right then. I will go to that party, and cuddle with my girlfriend, and there will be no further mention of any of it, agreed?" They shook on it.

"Agreed." Topanga grinned. "But you can spill about the cuddling, okay?"

"Thanks Mom, but I don't think that'll happen. I'd better go and finish the dishes. You're the best Mom ever." Riley went back to work in the kitchen, singing happily. Katie grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with Topanga.

"So, you caved on the party thing I take it."

"So fast! I'm glad I don't have to meet her in court. She played the Maya card. I'm such a sap for happy endings."

"Yeah, they're so cute together. Who'd have ever thought they'd end up in a relationship?" They looked at each other briefly, then both started laughing.  
\-------------------  
Riley picked up her phone, texting her girlfriend. 'Maya! Great news!' 

'My Mom decided to buy me the car?'

'No bonehead, not that good. I can go to the party! Will you be my snuggle buddy? Someday, I'll buy you a car.'

'A red one? If it's red, the snuggling will be extra good!!!'

'Come over tonight for supper. Ps My Mom loves you.'

'Your family has good taste in women. Hope there's spaghetti!'

\-----------------

"Sup Losers? Not you Topanga, you're my girl!" Maya strolled into the apartment, tousled Auggie's hair as she walked by the couch, and slid onto a stool at the counter where the Mathews were preparing supper.

"Hey," Riley complained. "I'm your girl."

"Girlfriend, Riles. Your Mom is my 'Girl,' my role model, the Queen Bee!"

"Maya! Beyonce is the Queen Bee, quit trying to butter up my Mom."

"Riley, let Maya talk, she is making perfect sense. Riley?"

"All the single ladies, oh oh oh" Riley was dancing and singing into the wooden spoon she happened to be holding. 

"She's gone Topanga," Maya waved a hand in Riley's general direction. "for at least one full chorus. Oh crap." Riley had grabbed her hand and pulled her into an impromptu dance. It went on for a while, until Corey walked into the room. Riley released Maya and collapsed onto a stool, totally out of breath. Maya sat beside her, flushed but able to talk.

"Mathews, how's it going. Looking forward to going back to school pretty soon? What are you going to do without your favorite students?"

"Does a little class like Political Science sound familiar on your schedule?"

"No, no, no. That's you?" 

"It is indeedy. If you had studied harder, you could be taking college classes with Farkle and Smackle! But no, you and Riley have to enjoy the whole high school experience."

"But now we're the Kings, Daddy. Or are we the Queens? I don't want to be politically incorrect. We rule! Let's just stick with that. Maya and I are going to run for Homecoming, we'll be the first girls to rule over Abigail Adams High School, probably since Abigail ran the place herself." Maya glanced at Corey.

"Didn't she used to teach your class Mathews?" Cory stared in horror at the two girls.

"Topanga! I have failed as a History teacher. These two have no concept of time. Riley, Abigail Adams lived back in the seventeen-hundreds. You do realize I'm not that old, right?"

"We're teasing you, Dad. But Feeney probably knew her, right?" Corey buried his face in his hands. Maya looked thoughtful.

"Riles, I like the idea of having a crown, to confirm my awesomeness, but are you sure they'll let us be co-queens of the Homecoming?"

"They did it on Faking It. I loved that show." Maya nodded.

"Stupid MTV, they're as bad as Disney." Riley pouted.

"Oh, I'm real sure they will allow that. Otherwise they'll be getting a visit from this Queen bee." Topanga said setting a bowl of broccoli on the table.

"Actually, I think the royalty will be gender neutral this year. So, if you get the votes, you could both be royalty." Cory explained.

"But then I'd have to have school spirit, and be nice!" Maya complained. "I wanted to just tag along and win on Riley's popularity. Nobody appreciates my humor."

"You mean your snide remarks and biting sarcasm?" Corey asked.

"Riley thinks I'm funny, don't you?"

"I think you're adorable, Peaches. You are my Queen!" The girls rested their foreheads against each other and exchanged a quick kiss.

"Oh good grief, can you two take it down a notch?" Cory begged. "The only thing worse than have a lovesick, hormonal daughter, is having two."

"Hear that Maya? You’re a Mathews now, we're sisters."

"That's no good, not with what I have in mind. That would be sinning of biblical proportions!"

"Eww, over the line Peaches. We couldn't be sisters, Maya. We're too Ginger and Maryann, Betty and Veronica!"

"Can I be Maryann? I don't know what you're talking about, but I like that name." Cory smiled at Maya.

"You couldn't be Maryann, she was the smart one."

"Oh. Hey! That's not a nice thing to say to not your daughter."

"It was a silly TV show, before you were born, Maya." Topanga explained. "They were trapped on an island with some other comical castaways. Ginger was kind of blond and ditzy, and Maryann had dark hair, and she was the sensible one. Apparently, men all over America argued about who they would prefer."

"So, it was a reality show? Riley and I could have spiced that show up! Ginger and Maryann never snuck off to the Blue Lagoon, did they?" Maya glanced over at Auggie who was busy watching television.

"All the time Maya!" Corey rolled his eyes at her. "It was on in the sixties Maya, a simpler, more backward time. Topanga, I swear, these two need to just get it over with. Maybe then they'll talk about something else."

"Is that permission Daddy? Thank you, thank you!" Riley threw her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek. Corey raised his hands.

"That is not what I said. I think what I said is that I don't want to hear any more about this."

"Riley, are you a screamer?" Maya quipped, getting a very dirty look from Corey. "What, too much?" Topanga cleared her throat in a meaningful way, giving both girls a serious look.

"I believe what Corey is saying," She lowered her voice, glancing at Auggie. "is that we appreciate that you're basically adults, in a committed, loving relationship. We love you both, and bottom line," She winked at both the girls. "What we don't know won't hurt us." The girls looked at each other, smiling. Maya turned back to Topanga.

"So, can you buy Riley a van? Custom paint and wheels, but no windows?"


	12. Lets Consummate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls can go to the party, but the van's not going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter isn't inappropriate?

"Oh my God, Maya! How did you learn to do that?" Riley was being very vocal, enjoying Maya's attentions.

"Riley, jeez!" The blond girl whispered. "You have to be quiet! I appreciate the enthusiasm, and all the moaning, but we do not want your parents hearing us. I am not going to explain to my History teacher what I'm doing to his little girl to make her wake up the whole house." 

"Oh crap, Peaches, I can't help it. I'm just trying to breathe, and it's coming out loud. I need a minute!" The brunette burst into a fit of laughter.

"Riley! Shhh. Your parents kind of gave us permission, but I'm sure they don't want to have to imagine what we're up to."

"Oh, I think they have a pretty good idea what were up to Maya! Cory's been past page seventy-four in the health book, although I gotta say, I don't think it covered this." Riley buried her face in Maya's hair, biting her way down her neck. The blonde finally squirmed away. "Peaches? I want to make you feel good too!"

"Riley, if I feel any better, the whole block is going to know about it! Farkle's party is this Friday, we can hold off until then. We need to get rid of these stupid pajamas!"

"Now we're talking! I thought you'd never ask." Riley sat up in the moonlight and started pulling at buttons. Maya watched for a moment, tempted, then whispered.

"Not now Riles! If you get naked, I'm going to have to too, and then we'll wake your parents up for sure! I meant at Farkle's party. We'll have a room all to ourselves, locks on the door, and I'm sure that mansion has good soundproofing, you can do all the moaning you want. It's two o'clock in the morning and you have to work first thing tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep." Riley's lower lip protruded and she threw herself onto her back, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling. Maya frowned at her. "So, are you mad now?"

"Just kidding Peaches." Riley rolled on top of Maya again. "But we've been together for three weeks! It's time to consummate this relationship. Is that the right word? Am I the consummator, or the consummate-e? All I'm saying is I'm frustrated, and extremely horny. I want to consummate."

"I can tell that from where you have your hands. Go to sleep, I'll consummate the shit out of you at that party." Maya rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping for quiet.

"Maya, just one more question." Riley leaned up on one elbow, receiving an exasperated eye roll from her bedmate. "As far as I know, you're as much a virgin as I am, especially when it comes to girls. Are we going to know what to do?"

"Riley, we love each other, we'll just keep doing what feels good. You know there are some helpful videos on the internet if you want some ideas."

"Ewww, porn?"

"Hey, those girls know their way around the block Riley! It's not rocket science Honey, just do to me, what feels good to you. And you know, there are some things we can do for each other, that we can't do for ourselves, if you get my drift." Riley's eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open.

"Do you mean what I think you mean Maya?"

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Honey. But some of the girls at school have talked about it, and they recommend it highly." 

"Just so we're clear, Peaches, you're talking about kissing in certain, special areas?" Riley's eyes grew large, and her smile split the darkness.

"Yeah sweetie, that's what I'm talking about. But it isn't about how much stuff we do, it's about the fact that we love each other, that's what makes it so special."

"I'm sure that's true Maya, but let's do lots of stuff anyway." Even in the dim light of the moon, Maya could see that Riley was blushing. She threw herself on her back again, staring at the ceiling. "Now I'm never going to be able to go to sleep. I hope Farkle's house has some really good soundproofing, because we're going to need it!"  
*****  
"Jeez Riley, what was all the groaning about last night. You sounded like you were in pain." Auggie looked at his sister, concern written all over his face. Maya grabbed the cereal box from the table, and put it down between her and Auggie because she was having considerable trouble keeping a straight face. She studied the back of the box, biting her lip. Auggie didn't notice and continued quizzing his sister. "Are you okay this morning? I was going to check on you last night, but I fell asleep. Besides, I knew Maya was in there, and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." From his vantage point, not behind the Cheerios box, Corey fixed his glare on the tiny blond girl.

"Good thing Maya was in there with my only daughter, my sweet, innocent, precious Riley, nothing bad could happen, could it Maya?" Maya looked around desperately for more cereal boxes, then at Riley for help.

"Riley, were you dreaming again? You always talk in your sleep, now you're moaning and groaning?"

"Must have been it, Peaches." Riley was very busy eating, staring down at her food. Auggie rolled his eyes.

"You were moaning like one of those women in those movies Ava makes me watch. They get really loud too."

"What!?" Topanga suddenly joined the conversation. She glared at Auggie. "You and I, and your pretentious future wife are going to have a serious conversation, as soon as she shows her face. And you two," She pointed at the two girls. "Take it down a notch and save all that for Farkle's party. I'm not even going to pretend I don't know what's going to be going on there, but hopefully you'll get it out of your system, for a day or two anyway. You really need to find some other place to make those noises."

"Hippy van, no windows, just saying." Maya suggested timidly. Corey and Topanga both glared at her, this time.  
*****  
"Peaches, I am so excited about tonight! Wear something loose, something easy for me to pull off, okay? I suppose it would be impolite if we just locked ourselves in our room right away." They had arrived at the Diner early.

"Yes, Riley, that would be impolite, to say the least." Maya frowned, hoping to be diplomatic. "So, Honey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Something bad?" Riley looked stricken. "You haven't changed your mind, you're not going to break up with me?"

"Good grief, how could you jump to that conclusion? I've waited ten years for this, not likely I'm going to throw in the towel anytime soon, or ever. But I just wanted to tell you that Lucas is probably going to be at the party."

"So, that's okay. I figured Farkle might invite him, they're good friends. If I was throwing a party he wouldn't be invited, but I can suck it up and just stay away from Butthead. I'd be more worried about you losing your temper and trying to hurt him."

"Well," Maya gritted her teeth. "That's not the bad part. The bad part is that he has a steady girlfriend now. The even worse part is that it's Missy Bradford."

"What!!!! That son of a bitch!" Riley slapped her hand over her own mouth, leaning back to see if Katie had heard her outburst. She took several deep breaths, then sat down across the table from Maya. "Well, that's fine, he made it clear he just wants someone to just have sex with, Missy likes to have sex as much as possible, so they're a perfect match."

"Wow, pull the claws in there Riles. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not Maya, I have you. They can have all the cheap sex they want, you and I will be making love. We are in love, that's the difference."

"That's right, Honey. But I guess they're getting kind of serious, she's talking about following him to Texas for college. That could just be Missy Bradford running her mouth, I don't think Lucas is done sewing his wild oats yet."

"Well, fine. They can do whatever they want, I couldn't care less."

"Good, because you shouldn't, I just wanted to prepare you so you wouldn't get upset at the party."

"Maya, like I said, I couldn't care less what Lucas the Butthead does." The first customers of the day walked into Topanga's and Riley got up to wait on them. Maya couldn't help noticing that her smile seemed a little forced, and her step had lost some of it's bounce.

Maya sat drinking her coffee, ready to help if the restaurant got busy. Within a few minutes Farkle came in, waved to Riley, and sat down with Maya. He smiled at the blond girl, smirked really. "Ready to party tonight, Maya? Riley told me she plans to drink and consummate, in that order. I think I know what she meant by that, but care to elaborate?" Maya blushed, then narrowed her eyes.

"You know perfectly well what she means, and I'm not about to explain it to you. Riley has a habit of oversharing with her friends." Farkle chuckled.

"I'm just teasing you Maya. She's really happy, and she wants everyone to know it. You're the reason she's so happy."

"Thanks, Farkle. Yeah, things are really good with us. I'm hoping that Lucas and Missy being at the party doesn't ruin her night. I may have to hurt someone."

"Hurt someone, you mean me?" He squeaked. "I had to invite Lucas, he's been one of my best friends ever since he moved here. I know he's been kind of a jerk lately, but he still likes you guys, he just couldn't be the guy Riley wanted."

"Yeah I guess. I should thank him probably. She might have kept trying with him if he hadn't spilled the beans about going back to Texas. But Missy? It's like he's trying to rub it in Riley's face."

"He'll be cool about it. I've talked to him and he just wants to get along with everyone. He'd like us to all be best friends again, but he gets that that isn't going to happen."

"If Topanga knew he was going to be there, we wouldn't be going, or she'd talk to your folks and kill the party. She is not happy with that boy. If he ever puts a hand on Riley again, it won't go well for Lucas Friar. If there's anything left of him when I get done, Topanga will finish the job." Farkle gulped.

"He feels really bad about that Maya, he didn't mean to hurt her, he was just really drunk, and he doesn't realize how strong he is. He's slowed way down on the drinking."

"Don't care, there is no excuse. I will never be his friend again Farkle, sorry."

"I get that. But let's just have fun tonight okay? There's going to be thirty people there, you and Riley can just stay away from him and Missy. Knowing Lucas, they'll be split up by the time we start school again, so Riley shouldn't take it personal."

"We both know she takes everything personal Farkle. But you're right, we're just going to have a fun night, and not worry about those two."

"Speaking of a fun night," Farkle raised an eyebrow suggestively. "you two have a private room, like I promised." Maya blushed again, and sat back in her chair. 

"And what about you Farkle, will Smackle be spending the night?" Farkle grinned and looked down at the table, turning bright red. "See! Not so fun to talk about your sex life, is it?"

"Touche' Maya, point taken. Hey Riley." He smiled up at the brunette, as she walked up behind Maya and began playing with her hair. "Are you ready for the party? Maya and I were discussing the Lucas, Missy thing. I hope that doesn't bother you, I kind of had to invite them."

"Hey! Easy on the hair. Take your aggression out on Missy." Riley dropped Maya's hair, combing it back into place with her fingers.

"Sorry Peaches, but "She who shall not be named" always makes me a little crazy. Let's not discuss her any more, okay?"

"Okay Riley, whatever you want." Maya said, gently squeezing her hand.  
*****  
At eight that evening, the Minkus's limo pulled up in front of the Mathew's apartment. The girls had both dressed up, more for each other than the partygoers. They brought along overnight bags with toothbrushes and pajamas, snickering at the thought that the garments might not get used. They climbed in the Limo, squeezing in between several people from their class. Everyone was excited and laughing. Sarah Carpenter leaned in close to the girls, whispering.

"So, I hear you two finally made it official! I've been hoping for Rilaya to happen since sixth grade, it's about time. You're the cutest couple ever."

"Thanks Sarah," Maya smiled warmly. "I was afraid some of the guys might be judgmental, but I knew you'd be cool." Sarah squeezed her hand.

"Hey, us girls have to stick together, we're all sisters right?"

"Amen to that!" Riley exclaimed, giving her a high five. She cleared her throat and spoke so everyone could hear her. "News flash everybody, Maya and I are a couple now, so if you hear gossip, it's all true." There was a chorus of "what else is new" and "who didn't see that coming?" then shared laughter. Riley shrugged. "By the time school starts next Tuesday, everybody will probably already know."

One of the quiet kids from their class spoke up. "Really Riles, everyone knew Maya liked you before you did, I think."

"Hey, Albert," Maya huffed. "Only I call her Riles!"

"Yes ma'am, I forgot." Albert put his head down and returned to silence. They arrived at the three story mansion within a couple of minutes, and were greeted at the front door by a very large, impressively dressed Doorman slash security guard, who escorted them to the elevator. He looked at them dourly.

"The Minkus's welcome you and hope you have a wonderful night of merriment and mischief. However, all of your shenanigans will transpire on the third floor only. I will be here, keeping an eye on the stairs, as well as the elevator. Do not mess with me, I can be unpleasant if it becomes necessary."

"As if you're a bundle of laughs now, Jeeves?" Maya snickered. The man's countenance never changed, but he looked at Maya.

"I was warned about you in particular, Miss Hart. This is my happy face, you wouldn't like my angry face."

"Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus, Farkle." Maya mumbled under her breath as they all shuffled into the elevator. She smiled and waved at the large man as the door closed. Farkle met them at the elevator door on the third floor, pointing to the refreshment table, and greeting them warmly. "Farkle, what did you tell your bodyguard down there about me? He takes his job way too seriously."

"Karl?" Farkle laughed. "He's a big old Teddy bear. We have pictures of him, sitting in a rocking chair, holding me when I was a baby. He's worked for my parents forever. He's just being sure to get the point across, nobody can leave after they've been drinking."

"Well, he did that." Riley said laughing. "I'm sure not going to try to mess with him."

"My parents would be in big trouble if anything happened, we're probably breaking some laws. But, enjoy! Foods over there, cold beers and some wine, but no hard stuff. You guys are the last group, everyone else is already here. There's a video arcade and if anyone wants to, we can go to the basement and go bowling. Sorry, but there's only four lanes, so only half of us could bowl at any one time."

"Bowling sounds fun, huh Riley?" Maya followed the brunettes gaze into the back corner of the room. Lucas was sitting on one of the several small couches, and Missy Bradford sat on his lap, facing him with one leg on either side of his waist. They were making out furiously, completely unaware of the newcomers. Maya poked Riley in the side. "Ignore them Riles, that was the plan remember? We're here to party and have fun, right?" Riley spun back toward her blond girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her.

"Yes we are Peaches, I say we have a cold beer, maybe even a couple of them!" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Riley, I don't like the sound of this! Don't forget, I expect consummating later!"  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody know how I can get word of my book out without breaking the rules of this site?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle's Party

Riley Mathews didn't weigh a lot. She had grown fairly tall, but her elbows and her knees still protruded noticeably from her slender body, and her butt was still about the same size as her waist. Maya had never asked her how much she weighed, that didn't seem polite, considering they were now romantically involved. But no matter how you did the math, Riley had had too many beers for her body weight. Maya had tried to calculate how many beers it would take for her to become inebriated, but finally gave up and asked Farkle to figure it out for her. 

Unfortunately, Farkle was already two beers ahead of Riley, and it turned out even geniuses can't calculate the complex equations involved when a teenage girl is rage drinking. Riley would have been fine, if not for the fact that Missy Bradford was the girl Lucas had decided on for a new girlfriend. Maya was sure Riley was over Lucas, but Missy Bradford? She and Lucas were in the back of the room, wrapped in each other's arms, apparently oblivious to the fact that there was a party going on around them.

Sure, Riley had noticed, and started tipping a few, possibly faster than was good for her. And Maya wasn't really worried that Riley was jealous, at least not much. Maya had tried to distract Riley, put her arm around her and nuzzle her in between gulps, but then Missy must have noticed them and decided it was a good time to come to say Hi. In the last three years, she hadn't talked to Riley or Maya more than twice, both times to sneer derisively and point out their poor choices in attire. Tonight, she acted like they were old friends. But it wasn't long before the old Missy Bradford made her appearance.

"Well, Riley Mathews, how have you been? Lucas had to go pee, so I finally got a break. I swear, all that boy wants to do is suck face." She smiled broadly and Riley managed a weak smile. Maya growled, low in her throat. Riley tried to be her cheerful self, as Missy continued. "I heard you two finally got together, that is just too cute! You're always hanging on each other anyway, so why not, right?"

"Maya and I are very much in love." Riley encircled the blonde's waist and pulled her close, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Maya continued to glare at Missy. "I just heard you were going out with Lucas, congrats, I guess."

"Oh yeah, we're more than going out. Things have really gotten quite serious. I have to say, I'm not sure I'm ready to be as serious as he is acting. He doesn't want to let me out of his sight!" Missy smiled coyly at Riley. 

"Sounds about right, I'm sure the football team miss you." Maya muttered darkly. Riley snickered slightly, but tried to take the high road.

"Well, Lucas is a sweet guy, I hope you two are very happy. He told you, he's going to Texas for college, right?"

"Of course, we have no secrets. I'm going to apply down there. Lucas couldn't stand to be away from me, and I wouldn't want to be responsible for him giving up his dream of being a Veterinarian. Did he ever tell you the story about when he foaled the baby horse?"

"Yeah, yeah," Maya glowered at Missy. "We've all heard about how Duffus saved the day, like twenty fucking times! I'm sure he'll be great at spaying cats."

"My goodness Maya!" Missy gave her a dark look. "You certainly are an angry little Munchkin. Riley, now that you two are Vagetarians, you need to do more to put a smile on her face. I know you never gave Lucas any loving, but Maya obviously needs some." 

"It was really nice talking Missy! I suggest you leave now." Riley had her arms wrapped tightly around Maya's waist, holding her back as she swung wildly in Missy's direction. When Missy retreated hastily, Riley slowly released Maya, stroking the top of her head, like she was a small dog. "There, there, Maya. Calm down, there's no need to get violent. We both know Lucas will dump her in a couple weeks, she won't act so smug then."

"She will too, it'll just be about something else. You should have let me get in one good swat, man would that feel good!"

"Two more beers and I'd have beat you to it, but she's not worth the trouble. I hope those two stay as far away as possible the rest of the night."

"Let's go to the basement, if you're not going to let me kick Missy's ass, I can work off some steam throwing a bowling ball. I'll pretend the pins are that fake smile of hers. Plus, Zay went down there. He always cheers me up."

"You couldn't have asked for a better beard." Riley snickered.

"Tru-Dat Riles. But beards don't do much for you, romantically speaking."

"Are we talking consummating now?"

"Whatever you want to call it, Zay and I weren't doing it. I've been saving myself, just for you sweetie." Riley leaned into Maya for a moment, giving her a long, wet kiss. "Riley, let's not drink too much more, okay? This is our special night, it would be nice if we both remember it."

"For sure Peaches, let's go see what Zay and Vanessa are doing, maybe we can take them on."

"We both suck at bowling Riles, but we can try I guess. Beats looking at the Veterinarian and his latest Foul." Riley giggled.

"You mean Foal, don't you?"

"No, I said exactly what I meant, let's go." They got into the elevator rather than taking the stairs, just because they could. Just as they reached the lower floor Maya pushed the stop button. She smiled mischievously and enveloped Riley in a passionate embrace. Ten minutes later, finally responding to the frantic pounding from outside the door, they stumbled out of the elevator, out of breath and buttoning buttons that had somehow come undone. Zay stood aside as they stepped out and glanced at his girlfriend.

"Damn girl, why didn't we think of that?" Vanessa rolled her eyes, ignoring her new boyfriend.

"I'm glad you two are here, Zay and I are cleaning up at bowling. Nobody wants to take us on and we need new competition."

"Well I'm not being her partner," Maya shook her head, nodding at Riley. "I'm not very good, but Riley is truly pathetic, plus she's had too much to drink."

"Hey, I admit, bowling isn't my thing. But you didn't think I was pathetic a couple of minutes ago." Riley pouted.

"No, you're really good at elevator games Riles, what the hell did you do with my bra, anyway?" Riley reached into her shirt, giggled, and pulled the garment out, then handed it back to her friend. Zay chuckled at them.

"Good grief, save it for later you two! I'll take Riley, and Vanessa and Maya can be a team. Let's bowl." Two games in, it was tied, so they had to play the rubber match. Riley found a tub full of ice and beer, and brought each of them back one. Maya had to admit, bowling and beer seemed to go together. Zay was being extra goofy, and when he and Riley won, Maya accused them of cheating. That led to another game, another tie breaker, and another beer. By then, neither Riley or Maya were feeling any pain, and the idea of taking it easy was forgotten. There was more beer and a lot more necking. As the night wore on they stumbled up the stairs, thinking about finding their bedroom, but ran right into Lucas. 

It was clear that Lucas and Missy had been drinking as well. Missy was fast asleep on the couch, and when Lucas saw them come into the room, he stumbled over. He walked up, beer in hand, and smiled stupidly at them.

"Hi, you two. Are you still mad at me?" He tried.

"No, Lucas. Not mad, just moving on." Riley said, suddenly pulled back to reality. "What happened to Missy, she can't handle the partying?" He glanced in the direction of the couch, smiled and tipped up his beer again.

"Yeah, she's a light weight. Who knew, huh? She tried to start up with me way back in seventh grade, then there was you, and the triangle. And here we are, me with Missy and you two, you know, together." He glanced between them. "I guess it turned out the way it was supposed to huh? How are you Maya?"

"Bite me." Lucas looked down, crestfallen.

"I'm really sorry, you guys, for the way I behaved. Riley, I really cared about you, I still care about you both, you and Maya. I was hoping we could all still be friends. We have a whole year of high school to go, and we're the Kings." He raised his beer, smiling at them. 

"Bite me!" Maya repeated. Riley pulled her girlfriend closer, always the peacemaker.

"Maya, come on now, Lucas is being sincere, and you and I are together, nothing will change that. It won't be like it was, but we can't spend all year being mean to him, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

"I would be perfectly fine with that Riley." Maya glared at Lucas, who responded by giving her a big dopey grin, then pushed his lower lip out, trying to look as pathetic as possible. Maya glared at Riley. "I knew this would happen, you are too damn nice to everybody. Oh God, Lucas, you're not forgiven, but I guess I won't throw shit at you every time I see you. But Riley's my girlfriend now, and if I even think you're going to try anything with her, you're done. Being a cowboy, you know what a gelding is, right?"

Lucas winced, then held up his hands, laughing. "I know I don't deserve you guys, but friends?" Before she could protest, he pulled Maya into a hug. She pushed away quickly.

"Don't push it Huckleberry." Lucas broke into a big grin.

"Nobody has called me that in weeks, Maya! I really have missed you."

"Hey," Missy walked up. "What's with all the hugging? You two lesbos go find another guy to swing with, Lucas is mine." Maya broke out into a big grin, nodding.

"I can't think of a better person for him to be with Missy, he deserves someone like you. I hope you stay together for a very, very long time." Maya grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her away, leaving Missy to stare at her curiously.

"Riley, I know you're full of sweetness and beer, but I really don't want to forgive Lucas. He was really awful to you."

"Maya, like I told my Mom, if he wouldn't have acted like that the night of Charlie's party, we may have never gotten together. I probably should thank him."

"You're too nice, and very sweet. But if Lucas ever gives you one tiny bit of trouble, I'm going to turn the big guns loose on him." Riley cringed.

"You mean, Topanga!"

"Hey, I wouldn't want to, but he better keep his distance." 

"Maya, I'm so happy, and I love you so much, will you dance with me?" Both girls were tipsy, and there was no music, but they fell into each other's arms, turning slowly around the room. After ten minutes, Farkle tapped Riley on the shoulder. He had managed to sober up considerably.

"It's getting late, do you want me to show you where your room is?" Riley looked down into her girlfriend's eyes. Maya smiled shyly, nodding. Riley bent down and kissed her deeply, ignoring Farkle for a moment, then spoke up.

"Yeah Farkle. I really think it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed, added other pen name to a couple comments. Mentioned a book, and gave up on trying to find a publisher to even look at it. Self published on Kindle, paperback coming soon. Callie's Secret by T.Jones. DM me on Tumblr 321Bailey) if you want details.


End file.
